Mister Lee
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: Woooaahhh lama tak update! Now update Chapter 8 for Mister Lee... :) FF dengan pair yang masih bingung mau kemana... KIHAE? KYUHAE? SIHAE? atau ? Buruan baca... Dan mhon review nya readers.. Happy reading all... Love you Guys...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Title_ : _**Mr. Lee**_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Starring : _

_Lee Donghae_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ft. another kpop icons._

_Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

_Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

_Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

_Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

**Minki Elfishy**

**#######################**

Awal pagi yang tampaknya terlihat aneh untuk seorang Lee Donghae. Ia datang memasuki kantornya dengan tampang begitu jutek tanpa senyuman. Sepertinya itu memang karakter asli dalam dirinya kini.

Ia berjalan melewati para karyawannya yang dengan penuh kegugupan menunduk hormat; meskipun semua tindakan mereka itu diacuhkan begitu saja olehnya. Lihat saja sang sekretaris yang dengan tergesa-gesa mengikutinya dari belakang sambil melirik ke setiap karyawan agar memberi hormat kepada bos mereka.

Hingga sekretaris itu berhenti kaget saat Donghae berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"_Shindong-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku? Tidak perlu menyuruh mereka semua untuk menghormatiku seperti itu. Sepertinya, mereka semua bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus dituntun untuk melakukan sesuatu_." Ucapnya dingin kepada Shindong_._

"_Ne sajangnim. Nae..ga araesso." _Jawabnya terbata. Bagaimana tidak? Tatapan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua nyalinya menciut, walaupun tubuhnya begitu besar bak seekor beruang.

"_Dan untuk kalian semua…." _Donghae berkata lagi dan berhenti sejenak. Dengan ajaib semua tempat dan keadaan disitu semuanya menjadi membeku seakan mereka semua sedang berada di kutub utara. Ini dikarenakan semua karyawan kini mengalami sebuah ketakutan yang besar kalau saja sang direktur mungkin saja akan memecat mereka sekarang juga. Tapi, anggapan mereka itu salah, karena,,;

"_Selamat pagi, dan lanjutkan tugas kalian dengan benar." _Ucapnya mantap dan langsung berlalu menuju ke ruangannya dengan diekori oleh Shindong, sang sekretaris.

"_Ne sajangnim.." _sahut mereka bersama-sama.

"_Aigoo.. Dia itu kejam sekali seperti penyihir saja. Pantas saja semua namja dan yeoja menghindarinya." _Kata seorang karyawan dengan nada sedikit berbisik. "_Yakk Yoona! Neo michin geoni? Apa kau mau kita semua dipecat oleh Lee sajangnim? Jaga kata-katamu itu. Huh!" _sahut Taeyeon sambil menutup mulut Yoona dengan gemasnya.

"_Isshh! Kau ini! Memang benar kok. Sudahlah, aku mau menyelesaikan laporanku dulu." _Balas Yoona sambil berlalu menyenggol taeyeon.

"_Aissh! Neo jinjja!" Taeyeon berdecih._

Kembali ke Donghae yang kini keluar dari lift bersama Shindong dan menuju ruangannya. Tapi, saat hendak menuju ruangannya, ia melihat salah seorang karyawannya yang diketahui adalah Kim Ryeowook sedang asyik menelpon di koridor. Matanya mulai menyipit dan ia pun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang mungkin tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ryeowook terus saja mengoceh ditelpon dan melemparkan kata-kata sayang; mungkin saja dia sedang menelpon kekasihnya.

"_Ehmm" _Donghae dan berdehem dan membuat Ryeowook terkaget setengah mati, ia bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya.

" _A.. A… A… Ssss…S.. Lee Sajangnim. Anda sudah tiba ya?" _ucap Ryeowook gugup tak karuan.

"_Mwohaneungeoya?" _ Donghae bertanya balik.

"_A..a.. naega halmonim. Ne, nenekku sedang sakit. Jadi aku menelpon untuk memastikan keadaannya." _Jawab Ryeowook membohongi.

"_A… Geureuh. Nenekmu sedang sakit ya? Bisakah kita menjenguknya sebentar saat waktu makan siang?" aku ingin sekali menjadi direktur yang sedikit peduli dengan keadaan keluarga karyawanku. Bagaimana?" _ucap Donghae dengan nada sedikit lembut dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Mungkin itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman yang mempesona atau memancarkan kehangatan, melainkan sebuah senyuman iblis yang sudah dihafal oleh Ryeowook selama beberapa waktu ini.

Ryeowook pun dengan bingungnya harus mengatakan apa. Tentu saja kan dia bingung? Dia hanya ingin mengelabui Donghae yang jelas-jelas kini sedang membawanya ke dalam sebuah permainan; dimana pastinya ia akan kalah oleh direkturnya itu. Karena ia tahu, selain memiliki wajah yang manis, direkturnya itu juga begitu cerdas dalam berbagai situasi. Tapi sayangnya, kepribadiaannya itu begitu menyeramkan.

Karena tak bisa berkelit lagi akan kebohongannya itu, Ryeowook pun lalu berlutut dihadapan Donghae dan memegang kedua kakinya sambil berkata,

"_Mianhaeyo Lee sajangnim.. jeongmal mianhaeyo. Sebenarnya yang kutelpon itu bukan nenekku, tapi itu namjachinguku; Yesung hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."_

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menarik napasnya dalam, ia kembali merenung akan nasibnya yang belum menemukan belahan jiwanya. Lama dalam pemikirannya sendiri, ia tak menyadari kalau Shindong dan ryeowook kini tengah memperhatikannya. Hingga ia tersadar dan mulai berbalik untuk menuju ruangannya.

"_Sudahlah. Kau ku maafkan. Tapi ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir_." Katanya singkat sambil berjalan dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu lalu berdiri kembali dan merapikan baju yang dikenakannya. Sementara Shindong dengan asyiknya menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan begitu teliti; seakan tak ingin melewatkan pesona nan indah dari seorang namja imut di depannya kini.

Ryeowook yang menyadari itu lalu menunduk hormat dan berlalu menuju meja kerjanya.

"_Aigoo. . Yeppo.. Neomu johae_." Shindong beralun merdu dengan perasaannya kini.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

"_Aigoo… ige mwoyeo? Kau mau meracuni aku ya?" _kata sang kepala koki sambil membuang kembali makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"_A…a..ahjussi. ini.. ini.. aku akan membuatkan yang baru untuk anda."_ucap seorang koki dengan nada khawatir.

"_Geummanhae! Siwon-ssi! Hari ini kau kupecat!" _jawab kepala koki dengan nada membentak.

"_Ne? Ahjussi.. keugae andweyo." _Siwon berusaha menghalangi jalan sang kepala koki.

"_Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan keluar dari sini! Se…ka…rang!" _Kepala koki berkata keras dan melewati Siwon yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sekarang.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membereskan semuanya disana. Setelah semuanya telah ia bereskan, ia pun pergi dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

Di perjalanan, ia menggerutu dan terus saja menyesali kesalahan yang ia lakukan siang tadi. Ia menyesal karena terlalu banyak menaruh garam dalam masakannya. Ia pikir, itu akan memberi sedikit penangkal untuk menjaga kesegaran ikan yang ia masak nanti. Namun sayang, hal itu malah membuat ikan yang ia masak malah menjadi begitu asin; bahkan hampir sama bila kita meminum air laut.

Hari demi hari ia lalui dengan mengunjungi setiap restoran dan melamar disana agar dapat dipekerjakan untuk menjadi koki. Tapi memang nasibnya selalu kurang beruntung. Setiap percobaan yang selalu ia bayangkan akan menjadi percobaan yang begitu sukses, malah membuatnya selalu didepak keluar dari setiap restoran yang ia datangi.

Karena kasihan melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang begitu terpuruk sekarang, Sungmin; kekasih seorang Choi Siwon pun memberi saran agar sang kekasih kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Maklum saja, Siwon ini adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat 3 di sebuah universitas. Anehnya, ia malah kini sibuk mengejar cita-citanya yang begitu ingin menjadi koki terkenal.

"_Siwon-ah.. apa tidak sebaiknya kau kembali saja melanjutkan sekolahmu itu? Menjadi koki itu bukanlah hal yang mudah."_Sungmin berkata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Siwon yang mereka kini tengah duduk di halte bus.

"_Araesso Minnie hyung. Tapi, aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi koki yang hebat seperti seorang Kim Kibum. Aku ingin bisa memasak semua jenis makanan dari berbagai Negara. Karena menurutku, memasak itu menyenangkan_." Siwon berkata serius sambil melihat gedung yang ada didepannya.

"_Ne Siwon-ah. Naega aresso. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu sekolahmu itu?"_balas Sungmin dengan nada lembut.

"_Aku tahu. Tapi? Maukah kamu membantuku sekali ini saja hyung? Lagipula, bila aku berhasil nanti, ini semua akan baik untuk masa depan kita berdua_."Siwon membalas dengan mantap.

"_Terserah kau saja. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" _Sungmin kini bertanya.

"_Tolong ya hyung. Aku ingin sekali bekerja menjadi koki di restoran tempat kau bekerja sekarang."_

Ya benar, Sungmin kini menjadi seorang manager di sebuah restoran yang bernama Le Sommet.

Siwon menginginkan kekasihnya itu merekomendasikannya untuk bisa bekerja disana. Sungmin kini tengah berpikir, hingga Siwon mengagetkannya.

"_Eottokkhe hyung?" _Siwon bertanya penasaran.

"_Aissh! Araesso." _Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Sungmin erat; Sungmin pun membalas pelukan itu dengan eratnya.

"_Gomawoyo Minnie hyung. Kau memang namjachingu terbaik untukku." _Kata Siwon sambil memeluk kembali tubuh Sungmin.

Mereka berdua pun terus saja berpelukan di halte bus tersebut.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang Lee Donghae kini tengah menjalani kencan butanya. Tampaknya ia masih sendirian, mungkin ia sedang menunggu orang yang akan menjadi teman kencannya malam ini.

Ia terus memperhatikan jam yang dikenakannya. Dengan kacamata minus dan tampilan pakaiannya yang serba hitam, ia melihat kesana kemari hingga ada sebuah tangan melambai kearahnya.

Sang pemilik tangan itu kian mendekati mejanya dan mulai duduk menghadapnya.

"_A…. joesong hamnida Lee-ssi. Aku sedikit telat tadi. Perjalanan tadi cukup macet." _Ucap pria itu sambil menyengir kearah Donghae.

"_Kau terlambat 6 menit 22 detik." _Donghae menjawab dengan nada datar. Maklum saja, ia adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Ini diakibatkan ia adalah direktur dari sebuah perusahaan iklan; JK group. Jadi menurutnya, waktu 6 menit itu sudah terlampau lama untuk beberapa iklan dalam sekali tayang.

"_Mianhaeyo Lee-ssi. Apa kau sudah pesan makanan? Kalau belum, ayo kita pesan sekarang." _Pria itu berbicara mengalihkan seraya memanggil seorang pelayan.

Mereka berdua kini makan saat pesan makanan mereka telah dihidangkan.

"_Choggio.. nuguseyo?" _Donghae bertanya seraya memotong steak yang ada dihadapannya.

"_A.. geureuh. Naneun Ok Taecyeon imnida." _Ucap Taecyeon sambil setengah menyengir.

Tapi, cengirannya itu malah tidak membuat sesuatu perubahan di wajah seorang Lee Donghae, Ia tetap saja bersikap datar. Disetiap perkataannya, Taecyeon sesekali menyengir dan hal itu lantas kini membuat Donghae muak. Donghae lalu berdiri dan berkata,

"_Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku pamit duluan. Silahkan anda lanjutkan."_ Donghae pun hampir saja berlalu kalau saja Taecyeon tidak menahannya.

"_Maukah besok kau berkencan denganku lagi?"_

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Donghae berbalik dan lihatlah ada banyak kembang api yang sedang meletup-letup disamping kepalanya (khayalan Donghae ni).

Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau melanjutkan kencan keduanya. Padahal, biasanya semua pria yang pernah kencan dengan ia sebelumnya akan berlari menjauh dan langsung menghilang dari tatapannya.

Donghae pun kembali duduk dengan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin lebih dipaksanya; ia jarang tersenyum, jadi begitulah.

Setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, Donghae dan Taecyeon pergi ke kasir untuk membayar bon.

Tiba-tiba disana, Donghae melihat ada seorang pelayan yang digoda oleh seorang pria berjas. Semulanya, ia berusaha mengacuhkan. Tapi, titik kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri meja pria itu dan memelintir tangannya. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan, lalu Donghae mengakhiri itu dengan satu tendangan telak didada pria tersebut.

Donghae pun berbalik menuju kasir, dan ia kaget saat menemukan Taecyeon sudah tak berada disana lagi.

Donghae berjalan keluar restoran dan melihat Taecyeon yang sedang terburu-buru menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju, menjauhi Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan restoran dengan tatapan kesal.

Karena begitu stress akan gagalnya rencana kencan keduanya kali ini, Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apalagi. Disatu sisi, Siwon sedang memegang tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan menyeberang. Donghae yang masih kesal akan Taecyeon, kini harus dibakar rasa kesalnya lagi karena melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berpegangan tangan yang seolah mengejeknya.

Ia pun dengan sengaja menginjak gasnya lagi, dan saat itu Siwon yang kaget akan gerakan aneh dari mobil itu langsung memeluk Sungmin dan menariknya ke belakang.

Mobil Donghae kini telah melewati mereka berdua dan tanpa ia hiraukan lagi makian dan cacian yang keluar dari mulut Siwon.

Esok harinya, Siwon sudah mulai bekerja di sebuah restoran Perancis bernama Le Sommet, tempat Sungmin bekerja. Dan kelihatannya, orangtua dan adiknya Minho sengaja makan malam disana sekaligus untuk melihat kerja anak mereka.

(Orang tua Siwon juga memiliki restoran, tapi restoran makanan cina), merasa kurang paham dengan menu berbahasa perancis yang ada di depan mereka, kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk melihat tempat kerja Siwon dulu.

Sementara itu, Sang koki yang sedang kesal karena makanan yang dibuatnya hanya dicicipi sedikit oleh pelanggan. Ia mulai bertanya kepada semua koki yang ada disitu untuk mencoba makanannya itu.

Nasib buruk lagi buat Siwon sekarang, entah apa yang ada diotaknya sekarang; ia malah memberi saran yang lebih mengarah kepada sebuah kritikan. Alhasil sang koki marah dan melemparkan makanan tersebut kearah Siwon. Untung saja ia segera menunduk, tapi malangnya Kim Heechul; ibu Siwon yang harus menyaksikan suasana tempat kerja anaknya. Ditambah lagi, ia harus mendapat tempokan makanan di wajahnya. Merasa tidak terima akan hal ini, Heechul pun berkelahi dengan koki tersebut. Dan….. Siwon kini harus dipecat lagi dari pekerjaannya itu.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Kini Siwon sudah kembali ke rumah dan disidang oleh orangtuanya. Masa-masa kokinya kini berakhir sudah. Ia diputuskan untuk kembali meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan lagi, esoknya pada saat hendak mengisi formulir pendaftarannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menyobek kertas itu.

Saat berada dalam keadaan yang rumit, Siwon pun menemui teman baiknya Yunho. Ia menceritakan semua keinginannya dan meminta Yunho untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari orang tuanya.

Disisi lain, Yunho kini terancam dipecat kalau saja ia tidak bisa mendapat seorang pria untuk melakukan kencan buta.

"_Siwon-ah. Jebal… bantu aku sekali ini saja. Aku akan merahasiakan hal itu dari orangtuamu."_

Ia memohon agar Siwon membantunya menyamar; reputasi namja yang akan dicarikan pasangan kencan ini sudah terlanjur terkenal menakutkan banyak namja lain.

"_A.. okay hyung.."_

Akhirnya, Siwon menyetujui untuk membantu Yunho.

_-Skip Time-_

Malam kencan itupun tiba, dan lihatlah namja manis yang tengah gelisah menunggu calon kencannya malam ini. O..o…O, ternyata namja manis itu adalah seorang Lee Donghae.

Pantas saja Yunho menyerah dan hampir terancam dipecat.

Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul dan menyapa Donghae dengan lembutnya. Donghae yang tidak ingin acara kencannya ingin gagal lagi, mulai membuka ponselnya dan membaca tips-tips untuk menghadapi pria dengan ramah. Ia pun berusaha tersenyum dan terlihat lembut.

Tapi hampir saja, waktu seorang pelayan datang dan tak sengaja tersandung kaki Siwon; air yang dibawakan pelayan itu tumpah dan menyiram wajah Donghae. Dengan amarah yang ditahannya, Donghae pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan menggoyangkan rambut brunette-nya yang basah. Siwon sejenak terpesona akan keindahan wajah seorang Lee Donghae. Ia dengan buru-buru menyodorkan tissue kearah Donghae dan disambut dengan lembut oleh namja di depannya itu.

"_A.. Gomapsseumnida." _Donghae berterima kasih atas kebaikan Siwon.

"_Ne, Cheonma." _ Siwon membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu indah terukir di wajahnya.

Pesanan pun datang dan mereka berdua pun makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

Rupanya Donghae sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini sekarang. Siwon kini tengah memperkenalkan dirinya; ia mengaku sebagai seorang dokter muda.

Donghae kelihatan mulai tertarik kepada Siwon. Tapi, saat Siwon menceritakan tentang organ kelamin (penis); Donghae tersedak dan alhasil ia menyemburkan makanan yang ia makan ke wajah Siwon.

Siwon hendak marah, tapi niatannya itu hilang seketika saat ia mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Yunho.

"_Joesongeyo Siwon-ssi. Aku terlalu kaget saat kau membicarakan hal itu tadi. Maafkan aku."_ Donghae berkata sambil mengambil tissue dan menyerahkannya kepada Siwon.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,….

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Hari pun berganti dengan begitu cepatnya. Hingar binger akan adanya koki baru di Le Sommet telah didengar oleh Siwon. Ia pun menanyakan siapa koki baru itu karena penasaran. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu kalau koki baru itu adalah Kim Kibum; sang koki yang sangat diidolkannya. Diapun memaksa Sungmin untuk mempertemukan mereka.

Tapi sayangnya, kokinya sedang sibuk.

Di lain pihak, Donghae kini sedang menuju restoran Le Sommet karena ia diundang kesana untuk acara penyambutan koki baru.

Ia sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa diundang kesana.

Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam perjalanan bersama sekretaris dan 3 karyawan lainnya, mereka kini tiba di restoran perancis itu.

Donghae memasuki restoran itu dan kemudian ia disambut hangat oleh Sungmin dan para pelayan lain.

Ia kaget seketika saat seseorang datang memeluknya dan berkata,

"_Welcome Donghae-ssi. Kau sama sekali tak berubah."_ucap Kibum senang. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"_Omo! Dia tampan sekali." _Ucap salah karyawan Donghae terpesona.

Akhirnya, setelah lama berbincang, Donghae pun mulai mengingat kalau Kibum ini adalah teman semasa ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia hanya heran karena Kibum sudah banyak berubah sekarang.

Di tempat lain, Siwon sedang bekerja keras mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan mie cina ayahnya. Maklum saja, mie cina ayahnya sangatlah terkenal disana.

Ia mengendarai motornya dengan box makanan yang ia letakan di belakang motor matic-nya. Selama perjalanan, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil putih yang memotong paksa jalannya. Siwon marah dan mulai mengejar mobil itu. Ia terus saja berteriak agar mobil itu berhenti.

Tapi apa yang terjadi; ia dikejutkan kembali dengan munculnya sebuah mobil hitam di tikungan.

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Siwon jatuh terpental ke depan dan semua pesanan mie yang ia bawa tumpah dan berceceran di jalan.

Pengemudi mobil itu turun dan mendekati Siwon, guna memastikan kalau Siwon tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Siwon yang masih tergeletak pun mulai berdiri dan melepas helmnya. Pengemudi itu kini berdiri di belakang Siwon.

" _oh.. Ahjussi.. Joesongeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo_.." pengemudi itu terus saja berucap dan menunduk_._

Siwon yang mendengar itupun berbalik dan hendak memarahi pengemudi tersebut.

Tapi rasa marahnya hilang seketika saat pengemudi itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"_Omo!_" Siwon berkata sambil terkejut.

"_Neo! Siwon-ssi?"_ Pengemudi itu berkata tak kalah kagetnya sambil melihat penampilan Siwon.

"_Donghae-ssi?" …._

_**-To be continued-**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**Please..**_

_**Gomawo**_

_**고마워 **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Title : Mr. Lee_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Starring :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ft. another kpop icons_

_Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

_Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

_Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

_Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

**Minki Elfishy **_####################_

_*Sebelumnya,_

"_oh… Ahjussi.. Joesongeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.." _pengemudi itu terus saja berucap dan menunduk.

Siwon yang mendengar itupun berbalik dan hendak memarahi pengemudi tersebut.

Tapi rasa marahnya hilang seketika saat pengemudi itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"_Omo!" _Siwon berkata sambil terkejut.

"_Neo! Siwon-ssi?"_ Pengemudi itu berkata tak kalah kagetnya sambil melihat penampilan Siwon.

"_Donghae-ssi?"….._

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Seusai kejadian tadi, Siwon dan Donghae kini tengah duduk dalam sebuah kedai kopi dekat tempat kejadian tadi. Perasaan Siwon kini tak karuan. Ia merasa malu, bingung, dan ketakutan karena kebohongan yang ia lakukan semalam ternyata telah terbongkar hari ini. Rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menghampiri tubuhnya pun terabaikan; terkalahkan oleh semua perasaannya di atas.

Mereka berdua masih saja berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Donghae yang kini sedang terbakar api kemarahan karena ia telah dibohongi oleh seorang Choi Siwon ; orang yang menjadi teman kencannya semalam yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang dokter muda.

Bagaimana ia bisa mendiamkan ini? Ia ternyata telah dibohongi mentah-mentah. Padahal semalam ia telah berusaha mengunci pribadi aslinya dan mencoba bersikap manis. Dan itu semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Donghae kini menatap tajam kearah Siwon dan menarik sedikit napas. Seakan berada dalam serial animasi sekarang; Donghae kini bagaikan seorang ksatria pedang yang siap untuk memenggal kepala musuhnya itu.

Siwon pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan menatap Donghae yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"_A… a.. Donghae-ssi. Nan jeongmal mianhae. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membohongimu. Tolonglah, jangan laporkan ini. Aku tak ingin teman baikku Yunho harus kehilangan pekerjaannya akibat kesalahan yang aku lakukan. Tolonglah Donghae-ssi. Tolong maafkan aku."_Siwon berucap memohon kepada Donghae yang nyatanya kini hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"_Kau telah membohongiku Siwon-ssi! Dan hal ini tak dapat kumaafkan. Aku akan melaporkan ini kepada polisi sebagai kasus penipuan. Bersiaplah! Kau dan temanmu akan masuk ke dalam penjara untuk waktu yang lama."_Donghae membalas dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"_Mworago? Maldo andweyo Lee-ssi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Tolong bantulah aku. Aku bisa membuat kedua orangtuaku malu dan mereka bahkan tidak akan menganggapku sebagai putra mereka. Tolonglah Lee-ssi." _Siwon berucap dengan nada bergetar.

"_Baiklah Siwon-ssi. Aku bukanlah orang yang sepenuhnya jahat. Aku akan memaafkanmu." _Donghae menjawab.

"_Jeongmal? Oh… jeongmal gomawoyo Donghae-ssi. Aiissh! Aku sepenuhnya tahu, kalau kau bukanlah orang yang tega melakukan itu." _Siwon berdecak gembira.

"_Keundae… Ada satu syarat." _Donghae melanjutkan perkataannya.

Wajah Siwon yang semula ceria, kini berubah khawatir setelah mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan.

"_Waeyo? Apa persyaratannya?"_

"_Kau harus membayar ganti rugi kepadaku sebesar $4.000. Maka kuanggap masalah kita impas. Kalau tidak, dengan terpaksa kalian berdua akan kupenjarakan."_Donghae berkata dengan nada serius.

Siwon yang mendengar itu terkejut dengan seketika. Ia lalu mulai berpikir untuk mencari jalan lain. Tidak akan mungkin ia punya uang sebanyak itu. Lagipula, uang yang diberikan ayahnya juga untuk keperluannya untuk meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya.

"_Aigoo.. Dia ini sungguh pria yang licik." _Siwon membatin.

"_hey! Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju Siwon-ssi?" _Donghae bertanya lagi.

"_Oke oke.. aku akan membayar ganti rugi itu. Tapi setelah itu masalah kita impas! Oke?" _Siwon menjawab dengan mantap.

"_Oke!"_

Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan dan kembali berlalu ke tempat masing-masing. Saat hendak memasuki mobilnya lagi, Donghae yang melihat Siwon kini berjalan menghampiri motornya, berkata lagi,

"_Hey!"_

Siwon pun berbalik untuk melihat Donghae.

"_Waktumu Cuma 24 jam untuk membayar ganti rugi itu. Kutunggu kau besok di kantorku. Jadi, gunakanlah waktumu itu dengan baik." _Sambung Donghae sembari melempari kartu namanya dan memasuki mobilnya; berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang geram akan perkataannya itu.

"_Aissh sialan! Dia itu benar-benar! Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menjadi namjachingunya." _Siwon berdecak sebal sambil menendang . Lucunya, ia malah menendang ban motornya, yang alhasil membuat ia mengerang kesakitan.

"_Auw auw.. appoyo.. aissh! Sibal! Arrrgggghhh"_

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Waktu kini berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Indahnya langit sore kini berganti dengan langit malam yang ditemani dengan sinar rembulan yang menyinari seorang pria yang sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan perasaan kesal, ia kini mengendarai motor menuju rumahnya. Tapi, rasa bersalah akan kejadian tadi membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki rumahnya itu.

Ia pun memutar balik arah motornya dan pergi menjauh.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia tiba di depan sebuah rumah; mungkin tepatnya sebuah kos-kosan.

Ia menuruni motornya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu. Lalu, diketuknya pintu itu yang tidak berselang lama muncul seseorang dari balik pintu dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Wajah itu taka sing baginya, karena itu adalah Yunho hyung. Siwon pun belum sempat berkata, Yunho pun langsung memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukan itu.

"_Siwon-ah… Bagaimana ini? Aku sekarang sudah dipecat. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa memberitahukan hal ini kepada keluargaku yang ada di Mokpo. Aku takut mereka akan khawatir. Bagaimana ini? Oh.. bagaimana ini?"_ucap Yunho dengan suara serak karena mungkin ia sudah menangis sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Rasa bersalah itupun semakin muncul dan membuat Siwon menjadi putus asa.

"_Hyung… jangan menangis disini. Tidak enak kalau ada yang mendengar hal ini. Kajja! Kita masuk ke dalam saja."_ Siwon membalas sambil merangkul Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Pagi yang indah mungkin kini menemani seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menerima laporan dari Shindong, kalau proyek iklan yang dikerjakan oleh perusahaannya sukses besar. Makanya, ia sedari tadi selalu tersenyum sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, sejumlah karyawan sedang mengintipnya dari balik pintu kerjanya. Mereka bahkan terpesona akan senyuman itu.

"_Aigoo.. Yeppoyo.. Bagaimana ia bisa semanis itu saat tersenyum?" _kata seorang karyawan.

"_Ternyata, Lee sajangnim juga punya pesona yang besar. Kenapa ia tak mau tersenyum selalu seperti itu setiap datang ke kantor? _Sahut Ryeowook.

"_Itu karena dia penyihir, bodoh!" _Yoona mencela.

Merasa mendengar suara aneh dari balik pintu Donghae pun mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan sekali tarikan. Alhasil, semua karyawan yang sedang asyik mengintip tadi spontan terkejut dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Mereka semua pun berdiri dan memberi hormat; lalu berpencar kembali menuju meja kerjanya masing-masing.

"_Issh! Aneh." Donghae membatin._

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Berkebalikan dengan apa yang dirasakan Donghae, Siwon kini sedang dilanda rasa bersalah yang besar.

Ia pun berangkat dengan perasaan ragu menuju bank untuk mengambil uang; untuk mengganti rugi kepada Donghae sesuai kesepakatan mereka kemarin.

Saat hendak memasuki bank, ia berdiri menatap pintu masuk yang terbuat kaca yang ada di depannya.

Ia berpikir sejenak,

"_Abeoji, Eommonim. Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa menggunakan uang kuliah itu. Tolong ampuni aku." _Siwon membatin dan bergegas memasuki bank tersebut.

10 menit kemudian,

Siwon sudah keluar dari bank dengan membawa sebuah amplop coklat ditangannya.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan bergegas menuju motornya. Tapi sayang, nasib buruk kini menimpanya lagi. Ia hendak memasukan uang itu ke dalam tasnya, tapi malah sebuah tangan tiba-tiba merebut amplop itu dengan cepatnya.

Ia berusaha mengejari perampok itu sambil meneriaki mereka. Sayangnya, mereka terlampau cepat menghilang dari pandangannya dengan motor yang dikendarai mereka.

"_Yaakkk! Sibal! Kembalikan uangku! Kalian brengsek! Bajingan sialan! Argggghhhh!" _Siwon terus saja memaki dan meneriaki mereka.

Dengan perasaan yang putus asa, ia mendekati motornya dan mengambil secarik kertas; mungkin tepatnya sebuah kartu nama.

"_Lee Donghae! Kau pembawa kesialan dalam hidupku! Arggghhhhh!"_ia meremas kartu nama itu.

-_Skip Time-_

Tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia perbuat, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk meminjam uang kepada orangtuanya. Ia bahkan semalam tak ingin mengangkat telpon dari ibunya. Ibunya ingin mengetahui apa ia sudah mengantar pesanan itu pada tempatnya atau belum; tapi ia tak menghiraukan hal itu.

Dengan tampang kusut, ia mendekati ayahnya yang sedang memasak pesanan pelanggan.

"_Abeoji.. Bolehkah aku meminjam $4.000 ?" _Siwon berkata pelan.

"_Aigoo.. appa tidak punya uang sebanyak itu sekarang. Lagipula uangnya sudah ayah berikan semua kepadamu waktu itu." Sahut sang ayah; Hankyung._

"_Waeyo? Apa uang pendaftarannya masih kurang? Cepat beritahu ibu." _Sambung Heechul.

"_Aniyo.. uang itu sudah sangat cukup. Hanya saja, aku ada keperluan lain lagi." _Siwon menjawab sambil menunduk.

"_Lalu apa?" _kedua orangtuanya bertanya.

"_A..a.. Gwaenchanayo." _ Ucap Siwon lagi sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dan keluar dari restoran mereka.

"_Anak itu…"_Heechul berdecih dan menggeleng.

"_A.. Siwon hyung. Mau kemana lagi kamu?" _Minho yang baru datang bersama kekasihnya menegur Siwon.

"_Aku masih ada urusan. Nanti baru kita bicarakan." _Siwon menjawab sambil berlalu dengan motornya. Tampaknya ia akan menemui seseorang.

"_Hyung-mu kenapa?" _Tanya Taemin.

"_Na mollayo chagiya. Kajja! Kita masuk dan bertemu dengan Appa dan Eomma." _Minho menjawab sambil merangkul tubuh Taemin untuk masuk.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Ternyata, orang yang ditemui Siwon adalah Donghae. Dengan perasaan yang ragu, ia mulai berkata,

"_Donghae-ssi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberikan uang sesuai kesepakatan kita kemarin. Uangku dirampok di jalan saat aku hendak kesini. Tolonglah aku. Jangan masukkan aku dan temanku ke penjara."_Siwon berucap sedih sambil berlutut dan memeluk kaki Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat itu menjadi risih karena kejadian itu dilihat oleh semua karyawannya.

"_Apapun alasanmu, aku tak ingin mendengarkannya." _Donghae berucap sambil melihat kearah karyawannya yang mungkin sedang membicarakannya sekarang.

"_Aku tahu kamu adalah orang yang baik. Maka dari itu, tolonglah. Aku rela bekerja apa saja atau kau suruh apa saja tanpa dibayar sepersen pun. Asalkan kau tidak melaporkan aku ke polisi." _Sambung Siwon sambil memohon.

Donghae kini tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ia sebenarnya malas sekali mempekerjakan Siwon sebagai seorang karyawan di kantornya. Hingga Shindong dan Ryeowook mendekatinya dan berbisik,

"_Sajangnim. Sebaiknya, kau jadikan ia sebagai asisten pribadi di ia bisa membantumu meringankan pekerjaanmu disana. Mungkin ia bisa kau jadikan seorang pembantu. Bagaimana?" _

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari kedua karyawannya itu, Donghae pun menyetujuinya.

"_Baiklah. Sekarang juga, kau ikut aku ke apartemenku. Aku akan memberikan pekerjaan untukmu disana." _Donghae berkata sambil berjalan keluar kantornya yang diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

Mungkin sekarang Siwon sedang mengucapkan kata syukur berulang-ulang dalam hatinya.

Ia pun melihat kearah Donghae yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

"_Aku tahu, kamu adalah orang yang baik, Donghae-ssi."_

"_Sudahlah. Aku malas mendengar ocehanmu itu." _Balas Donghae telak yang membuat Siwon jadi illfeel dibuatnya.

"_Huh! Galak sekali dia.." _batin Siwon kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di apartemen milik Donghae. Siwon yang memang belum pernah masuk ke dalam gedung sebesar ini masih saja terkagum-kagum.

"_wooahh.. Kau tinggal disini ya? Mewah sekali ya hidupmu." _

Siwon yang merasa tak ada jawaban dari Donghae yang berjalan di depannya, hanya bisa bergurau.

"_Pantas saja ganti ruginya mahal sekali."_

Mereka kini sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Donghae, setelah keluar dari lift tadi.

Donghae pun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh Siwon untuk masuk. Siwon sempat ternganga akibat pemandangan yang ia lihat didepannya kini.

Lihatlah bagaimana berantakannya barang-barang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"_Baiklah. Kamu sudah disini sekarang. Kita akan tanda tangani surat kontrak kerjamu dulu." _Donghae berucap sarkatis.

"_Ne Lee-ssi. Aku paham." _Balas Siwon.

Donghae pun berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambilkan sebuah surat kontrak kerja mereka.

Sementara menunggu Donghae keluar, ia pun mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto yang terpajang di atas sebuah meja nakas dengan aneka perabot hiasan lain.

"_Apa ini dia? Dia manis juga ya." _Siwon membatin.

Donghae tak berapa lama keluar dengan secarik kertas dan pulpen ditangannya.

"_Ini… cepat tandatangani surat itu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor." _Ucap Donghae mengagetkan Siwon.

"_Araesso." _Balasnya sambil mulai menandatangani surat perjanjian mereka.

Setelah Siwon menandatangani surat kontrak itu, Donghae pun mengambilnya kembali dan berkata,

"_Tugasmu sekarang adalah membersihkan tempat ini. A.. ne, jangan lupa isi kulkas itu dengan bahan makanan dan air mineral." _Ucap Donghae seraya menunjukkan letak kulkas dan memberikan uang kepada Siwon.

"_Ne, Lee-ssi. Selamat bekerja. Fighthing!" _jawab Siwon sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda memberi semangat kepada Donghae yang kini berada diambang pintu.

Donghae yang melihat itu tak memberi tanggapan apapun, lalu bergegas keluar.

"_Aigoo.. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memliki kekasih kalau ia terus bersikap seperti itu. Aigoo… lihat ini. Berantakan sekali. Aisshhhh…!" _Siwon kesal saat melihat pemandangan yang memang sudah ia lihat tadi.

Setelah memberi tugas dan meninggalkan Siwon di apartemennya. Donghae kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk menuju kantornya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering,

"_Ne, Yeobseyo Shindong-ssi. Waeyo?"_

"_Ne Lee sajangnim. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda." _Ucap Shindong dari balik telepon_._

"_Nuguya?"_Tanya Donghae heran. Karena setahunya, semua klien telah ia temui tadi siang.

"_Nado molla sajangnim. Dia bilang, dia adalah kenalan anda."_Shindong berucap lagi.

"_Araesso. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana sekarang." _Sambung Donghae sembari menutup teleponnya.

"_Kenalan?" _Donghae membatin.

"_A.. tuan. Silahkan tunggu sebentar. Lee sajangnim sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." _Shindong berbicara kepada tamu itu.

"_Araesso. Terima kasih." _Tamu itu membalas.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Setelah beberapa waktu berkendara, Donghae kini telah tiba di kantornya. Ia turun dan kemudian berjalan memasuki kantor dengan ditemani Shindong yang telah menunggunya di depan tadi.

"_Sajangnim, itu orang yang ingin menemui anda." _Shindong berkata saat mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan.

"_Ne, gomawo." _Donghae membalas sambil mendekati orang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya sekarang.

Orang itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang lalu berdiri dan berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat senyuman lebar tergambar di wajah putih orang itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu dalam sebuah pandangan sekarang, hingga sebuah suara,

" _Donghae-ssi…_

_**To be continued…**_

_Siapakah orang itu? Kenapa Donghae begitu terkejut saat melihatnya?_

_Tunggu kelanjutannya ya….?_

_**MnR Please**_

_**Terima kasih saya ucapkan buat yang udah review pada chap. Pertama.**_

_**Semoga ttp setia membaca dan memberi masukan demi kesempurnaan FF ini.**_

_**Mhon bntuan dan dukungannya ya….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title_ : _**Mr. Lee**_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Starring : _

_Lee Donghae_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ft. another kpop icons._

_Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

_Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

_Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

_Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

**Minki Elfishy #######################**

Orang itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang lalu berdiri dan berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat senyuman lebar tergambar di wajah putih orang itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu dalam sebuah pandangan sekarang, hingga sebuah suara,

" _Donghae-ssi…_

Donghae yang mendengar suara itu masih saja terpaku pada posisi ia berdiri sekarang. Tatapannya seakan kosong, ia seakan tak mampu untuk sekedar menghela napasnya pelan.

Hingga ia dikejutkan seketika oleh deringan dari ponselnya; sebuah panggilan masuk, entah itu dari siapa. Donghae pun mematikan ponselnya telak, ia seperti tak ingin mengangkat atau sekedar bicara dengan penelpon itu.

Tamu itu berjalan mendekat dan mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi sebuah jabatan tangan,

"_Uri manneyo Lee Donghae-ssi."_

"_A… ne. Sudah lama juga, Kyu sunbae." Balas _Donghae pelan sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

Ternyata tamu itu adalah seorang yang bernama Kyuhyun, salah satu sunbae-nya Donghae waktu di sekolah dulu.

Donghae yang sudah kembali kea lam sadarnya sekarang pun mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Mereka berdua kini duduk dan mulai berbincang; mungkin kebanyakan Kyuhyun yang berbicara, karena sedari tadi Donghae hanya sedikit memberi jawaban. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Sementara itu disisi lain, Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan sudah menjadi seperti seorang pembantu.

Ia ingin saja menolak waktu itu, tapi keadaannya tidak tepat karena ia juga tak mau ambil resiko besar untuk sekedar membuatnya bersama Yunho hyung harus masuk ke penjara akibat penolakannya itu. Apalagi ia tahu kalau Donghae itu adalah sosok yang tidak mudah dianggap remeh; ia bahkan sudah sama seperti seorang penyihir.

Pekerjaan merapikan rumah telah ia selesaikan dengan hasil yang menurutnya baik, belanjaan yang dipesan oleh Donghae pun sudah ia beli semua; bahkan ia harus rela berjalan kaki bolak-balik beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karena kasihan akan keadaan Lee Donghae, Siwon pun berniat memasakan makanan buatnya.

Maklumlah, ini juga dapat ia gunakan sebagai percobaan gratis untuk pengorbanannya tadi. Siwon pun bergegas menuju dapur dan mulai acara memasaknya; mungkin masakan percobaan tepatnya.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Setelah hampir 30 menit bertemu,akhirnya Kyuhyun mohon pamit untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Ia masih harus melakukan jadwal operasi terakhirnya hari ini. Donghae pun mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang; ditemaninya menuju depan kantornya. Lagipula Donghae juga hendak pulang untuk beristirahat sekarang.

"_Donghae-ah. Aku pamit dulu. Kalau kamu punya waktu luang, marilah kita makan malam diluar." _Kyuhyun berucap sambil tersenyum manis kearah Donghae.

Donghae yang karena gugup akan senyuman sunbae-nya itu, hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia setuju. Kyuhyun pun masuk ke mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih setia berdiri pada tempatnya sekarang.

"_Lee sajangnim. Apa dia itu kekasih sajangnim?" _Tanya Shindong yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Donghae.

"_A… aniyo. Dia itu hanya sunbae-ku waktu di SMA dulu." _Balas Donghae yang terlihat gugup_._

"_Apa ia cinta pertamamu sajangnim?" _Tanya Shindong lagi dengan nada menggoda.

"_Aissh! Aniyo. Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak! Shindong-ssi! Cepat serahkan laporan hasil kerja iklan kita besok. Jangan sampai telat semenit pun. Araesso?" _Donghae mendelik kesal sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu dari situ.

"_Huh! Pantas saja ia selalu gagal dalam kencannya. Ia seperti kakek sihir saja." _Shindong menghela napasnya dalam sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kantor.

Dengan wajah yang lelah, Donghae masuk ke dalam lift untuk menuju apartemennya. Ia masih saja memflashback kembali apa yang baru saja ia dengar dan lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Lalu, terukir senyuman tipis di bibir indahnya itu, yang mungkin hanya bisa di saksikan oleh lift itu saja. Pintu lift pun terbuka , Donghae pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia masuk dengan sedikit merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan; sepertinya ia mengalami kaku otot atau hanya pegal biasa.

Ia kaget saat melihat seseorang yang dengan damainya tertidur di sofanya itu. Sosok itu adalah Siwon, yang kini mungkin sedang berjumpa dengan alam mimpinya. Donghae sempat terpesona saat melihat wajah damai Siwon saat tertidur sekarang. Tapi pikirannya itu buyar seketika saat ia melihat air liur Siwon yang merembes dipinggir bibir itu; anehnya liur itu dapat masuk kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

Donghae pun menjadi mual seketika, ia pun berbalik dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air mineral.

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu kulkas, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan di atas meja makan. Ia sedikit terkejut karena ada banyak jenis makanan disana. Memang momen yang begitu tepat untuk seorang Lee Donghae. Perutnya kini memberi ia sinyal yang menandakan kalau ia sedang kelaparan sekarang. Maklum saja, ia sedari tadi belum makan malam. Ia pun mendekat ke meja makan, dan kemudian mencoba makanan itu. Saat ia hendak menelan makanan pertama yang ia makan, ia kembali teringat akan air liur Siwon tadi. Ia pun hendak membatalkannya, tapi karena rasa makanan itu lumayan enak, Donghae pun langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap (ada-ada aja si Hae ni).

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Keesokan harinya, matahari yang indah kini sudah kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi. Bunyi alarm sebuah weker mengejutkan seseorang yang tengah tidur terbungkus selimut abu-abu.

Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral; begitulah kebiasaan seorang Lee Donghae saat bangun pagi. Setelah merasa sudah melakukan rutinitasnya itu, Donghae hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi, kalau saja ia tak menangkap suara yang lebih mirip dengan dengkuran dari ruang tamu. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat posisi tidur seseorang disana.

Bayangkan kepalanya yang kini sudah berada di lantai dan kedua kakinya di atas sofa. Merasa risih akan cara tidur orang itu, Donghae pun mendekatinya,

"_Yakk! Hey! Ppali ireona!" _ucap Donghae sambil sedikit menendang badan Siwon yang buktinya makin tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"_Aigoo. Dia ini benar-benar."_

Masih tak dapat membangunkan Siwon, Donghae pun membuka penutup botol air mineral yang ia pegang lalu ia tuangkan air itu ke wajah Siwon. Siwon yang merasa kedinginan, lalu terperanjat bangun seketika dan…,

"_Auw.."_

Dahi mereka berdua berbenturan dan membuat keduanya meringis secara bersamaan. Donghae pun mengangkat wajahnya, ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Siwon.

"_Hey! Neo micheosseo! Aigoo. Ini sakit." _Donghae berucap keras.

"_Kamu juga kan? Kenapa menyiramkan air dingin itu ke wajahku? Aku kan jadi kaget." _Balas Siwon spontan. Seakan lupa akan perjanjian mereka, Siwon berkata hal itu dengan mudahnya. Donghae pun mendekati Siwon yang kini hanya menatapnya takut.

"_Apa kau ingin masuk penjara sekarang?" _Donghae berucap dengan nada meremehkan.

"_A… aigoo. Joesong hamnida Lee-ssi. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku." _Siwon menjawab sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Donghae yang mendengar itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengatai dirinya bodoh berulang kali. Saat Donghae hendak masuk ke kamarnya lagi, ia berkata,

"_Pulanglah sekarang. Sebelum aku menjadi penyihir yang akan memangsamu hidup-hidup." _Ucap Donghae sedikit tersenyum kecil.

Siwon terhentak dan segera mengambil tasnya, lalu ia bergegas keluar dari apartemen itu. Ia berjalan dengan cepatnya sambil mendengus kesal,

"_Aissh! Penyihir gila! Awas saja dia."_

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, Donghae kini sudah berada di kantornya lagi untuk menjalani aktivitasnya. Ia kembali teringat akan pertemuannya semalam dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia mengingat semua kenangan waktu SMA-nya; dimana pada saat itu ia jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada seorang yang bernama Kyuhyun. Ia sesekali tersenyum sembari memainkan pulpennya ditangannya.

Lamunannya hilang seketika saat pintu ruangannya diketuk, dan masuk seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah sekretarisnya; Shindong.

"_Lee sajangnim. Ini laporan yang anda minta semalam." _Ucap Shindong seraya menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Donghae.

"_A…Geureusseo. Ghamsahamnida. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang." _Balas Donghae.

"_Selamat datang Dokter Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabar anda? Apa menyenangkan menjadi dokter di sana?" _Tanya seseorang sambil menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"_Aku baik saja Kangin-ssi. A… tidak juga, malahan aku lebih suka pertama kali bertugas di rumah sakit ini waktu itu." _Balas Kyuhyun.

"_A kruemnyeo.. mari kita menuju ruanganmu sekarang. Eunhyuk juga sudah menunggumu disana. Katanya ia rindu ingin melihatmu, jadi ia kesini hari ini."_sambung Kangin sambil mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menuju ruangannya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama sambil berbincang –bincang.

Saat tiba di ruangannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat saat melihat sang kekasih yang sedang menunggunya sedari tadi. Kangin yang melihat itu pun lalu pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Eunhyuk pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak ia temui 2 tahun terakhir ini. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan hangat itu serta menciumi pucuk kepala namjachingunya.

"_Kyuhyun-ah.. Dimana saja kau eoh? Kenapa kau jarang sekali menelponku? Tahukah kau kalau aku sangat merindukannmu?"_kata Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Nado chagiya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."_

Hari memang berlalu begitu cepat, perputaran jarum jam pun turut mengiringi langkah lelah Donghae menuju apartemennya. Saat hendak masuk, ia dikejutkan oleh Siwon yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"_Annyeong Lee-ssi. Anda sudah pulang? Silahkan masuk sajangnim."_Siwon berkata sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. Bukan mendapat balasan senyuman, Donghae malah terlihat heran akan tingkah laku pria tersebut. Tanpa jawaban, ia masuk dan melewati Siwon yang kini mematung di depan pintu.

"_Issh! Apa senyumanku ini kurang begitu mempesona? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi? Sepertinya tidak."_Siwon terus saja menggerutu hingga ia kaget karena ponselnya bordering. Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu, senyuman tergambar manis di wajahnya kini;

_Incoming call: Minnie chagi_

"_Yeobseyo chagiya."_

Donghae yang belum jauh dari situ hanya bisa menghela napasnya dalam dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ia hendak tidur, tapi ia merasa agak kepanasan dan memilih untuk menghilangkan gerahnya dengan mandi saja.

Saat ia telah duduk dalam bath tube, ia lupa mengambil penutupnya. Ia pun memanggil Siwon; saat itu Siwon baru saja selesai menelpon. Siwon yang mendengar panggilan itu bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

"_Hey! Tolong ambilkan penutup bath tube di sebelah pintu itu dan bawa kesini."_ucap Donghae.

Siwon pun mengambil penutup itu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menutup sedikit wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"_Ini Lee-ssi. Aku taruh disini ya." _Ucapnya

"_Yak! Bawa itu kemari dan bentangkan diatas ini." _Sambung Donghae. Siwon merasa menjadi lebih nervous sekarang, ia perlahan mendekati bath tube dan mulai membentang penutup itu. Tapi sayangnya, karena ia tidak melihat sabun yang ada di lantai dekat bath tube itu, ia menginjaknya dan alhasil ia pun tercebur ke dalam bath tube.

Ia pun seketika mengangkat wajahnya yang basah kuyup dan melihat kearah Donghae yang tengah menatap jengkel kearahnya.

_**To be continued**_

_**MnR Please**_

_**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?**_

_**Terus ikuti chap selanjutnya ya?**_

_**Thanks buat yg udah ngereview…**_

_**Jeongmal gomawo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title : __**Mr. Lee**_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Starring :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ft. Another kpop icons_

_Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

_Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

_Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

_Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

_Minki Elfishy*******************_

_Sebelumnya di chapter 3,_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tutupi ini." _Ucap Donghae dengan nada sinis.

"_Ne." _sahut Siwon sambil mulai membentangkan penutup bath tube.

Kegiatannya itu sedikit terhambat karena ia membentangkan bath tube itu tanpa melihat kearah bath yang ada disampingnya. Tingkahnya kelihatan aneh, Donghae saja hanya menatap heran kearahnya; hingga,

Siwon terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam bath tube. Sebagian air sabun yang ada dalam bath tube itu keluar. Dengan muka yang basah kuyup, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda didada Donghae. Lihat saja, muka Donghae sekarang sudah mulai memerah padam; ini karena ia sedang menahan amarah. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan tak sengaja air yang sempat terminum olehnya, ia semprotkan ke dada Donghae.

Sudah tak dapat menahan amarahnya, terjadi saling tatap-menatap antara keduanya dalam waktu yang lama, hingga,…

"_Buuuukkkkkk_!" satu tonjokan keras menyapa wajah Siwon bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terjatuh dekat pintu apartemen, serta tasnya yang dibuang Donghae kearahnya.

Siwon kembali berdiri dengan penampilan wajahnya; hidungnya diselipkan sebuah tissue. Tentu saja ini adalah tonjokan kedua, setelah satu tonjokan keras yang membuat ia terlempar keluar dari bath tube itu.

"_Naggha!" _kata Donghae

"_Yaahh… Le..Lee-ssi. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" _ucap Siwon dengan nada gugup.

"_Sikkhireo! Cepat keluar dan pergi sekarang!" _sambung Donghae dengan matanya yang melotot.

"_Naega mwohaeyo?"_Siwon berusaha membela diri.

"_Cukup!" _Donghae menghentikan perkataan Siwon telak.

"_Apa yang kulakukan sehingga aku harus pergi dari sini eoh?" _kata Siwon tak mau kalah.

"_Diam! Aku tidak meminta kau untuk mengintip kearahku." _Lanjut Donghae lagi.

"_Ne? Mengintip? Lagian siapa yang menyuruhku untuk memasang penutup bath tube itu? Sebenarnya tidak ada pemandangan yang aku nikmati disana. Aku juga tak melakukan kesalahan apapun akan kontrak kerja kita. Jadi, berhentilah untuk menyuruhku pergi." _Lanjut Siwon sambil mengangkat tasnya dan melewati Donghae.

"_Issh!" _Donghae berdecih kesal sambil mengikuti Siwon.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

"_Produk ponsel terbaru dari grup SK adalah produk dengan kualitas terbaik. Jadi kita perlu melihat sisi kenyamanan dan kecocokkan untuk iklan kali ini. Indikator yang kita perlukan untuk iklan ini adalah sebuah kesan seni dan trend dari ponsel ini; tanpa meninggalkan segi kecanggihan teknologinya. Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan?" _kata Donghae menjelaskan.

"_A.. Sajangnim, bukannya ini terlalu berlebihan? Kualitasnya dapat kita ukur tanpa harus melihat sisi lainnya. Jadi, hasil akhir iklan ini nanti, akan jauh lebih menarik." _Sambung Shindong.

"_Geureuh. Tapi yang perlu kita tekankan disini adalah segi estetika dan kecanggihan. Apa kau sudah paham Shindong-ssi?"_jawab Donghae mantap.

"_Ne." _Shindong menjawab dengan perasaan sedih, karena idenya tidak dipakai.

"_Baiklah. Rapat kita sampai disini dulu." _Sambung Donghae sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"_Aigoo. Idenya benar-benar cemerlang. Dia itu sangat.."_

"_A…. Aku tahu." _Ucap Shindong memotong ucapan Taeyeon yang tengah kesal menatapnya.

Donghae berjalan menuju ruangannya lagi. Ternyata disana sudah ada Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"_A…. Anda disini sajangnim." _Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada gugup.

Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan olehnya sekarang. Lihat saja mukanya yang terlihat gusar.

Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya berlalu sambil duduk di kursinya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir sekarang, dan..

"_Lihat kesini Ryeowook-ssi!"_

"_Ne?" _jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"_Apa kamu menyentuh kotak marshmallow ini?"_sambung Donghae sambil menatap jahat kearah Ryeowook.

"_A…a…aniyo saja.."_

"_Lihat ini! Kenapa ada bekas bubuk diatas ini." _Kata Donghae yang langsung memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

"_a… igeon.. Biar aku ber.." _belum selesai Ryeowook berbicara dan hendak membersihkan bubuk di atas kotak itu, sebuah marshmallow jatuh dari genggamannya. Hal itu dilihat oleh Donghae; Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya itu, lalu menunduk tanpa mau melihat tatapan Direkturnya itu.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Hari ini tampaknya merupakan hari yang begitu sibuk bagi Donghae. Ia harus bolak-balik dalam beberapa waktu untuk bertemu klien. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Donghae? Seorang direktur muda sebuah perusahaan advertisement. Setelah melalui hari yang begitu melelahkan baginya, ia hendak pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi kembali teringat olehnya, kalau ia ada janji dengan Kibum untuk mencoba sebuah inovasi menu yang diciptakan oleh Kibum hari ini.

"_Gomawo Hae-ah. Kamu sudah mau datang untuk mencoba menu terbaru dari Le Sommet." _Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum kearah Donghae.

"_A…aniyo Kibum-ssi. Aku juga penasaran untuk mencoba menu barumu itu. Dan ternyata kau memanglah yang terbaik! Daebbak! Makanan ini sungguh lezat." _Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa disadari, Kibum sedari tadi hanya memandangi Donghae; mungkin ia tidak mendengar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu menjadi salah tingkah. Ia lambaikan tangannya didepan Kibum berulang-ulang; Kibum pun tersadar seketika. Ia menjadi gugup dan suasana diantara keduanya kini menjadi lebih canggung.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Setelah mencoba menu terbaru dan berbincang-bincang dengan Kibum, Donghae kini sudah sampai di apartemennya lagi. Ia masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Ia heran, kenapa tidak ada sambutan lagi untuknya.

"_Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya?"_

_a…. itu terserah dia saja. Pokoknya, uang itu harus ia kembalikan secepatnya. Persetan dengan kontrak itu. Dia itu juga… Isshhh! Menyebalkan._

Donghae kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk melepas lelah. Ia taruh jas hitamnya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya; tempat ia selalu meletakkan ponselnya juga.

Kemudian ia baringkan tubuh lelahnya itu dan menyusul kea lam mimpi. Belum beberapa menit menutup matanya yang lelah, ia kembali tersadar akan deringan ponselnya. Ia berusaha menutup telinganya dan mengabaikan panggilan itu. Sepertinya, hal itu sama sekali tak membantunya. Karena kesal akan deringan yang berulang-ulang, ia bangun dan mengambil ponselnya kasar dan menatap layar ponsel miliknya.

"_Issh! Dia ini mengganggu saja!_

_Yeobseyo! Wae geureuh?" _ucap Donghae malas karena matanya masih setia tertutup.

"_Yakk hyung! Kau ini lagi apa? Lama sekali panggilanku ini kau jawab." _Sahut penelpon itu kesal

"_Waeyo Luhan-ah? Tak bisakah kau untuk tidak berteriak ditelpon. Telingaku sakit mendengarkan suara anehmu itu."_Donghae berujar malas dan hampir menutup telponnya, kalau saja sebuah perkataan dari Luhan tidak membuat ia menjadi sadar seutuhnya.

"_Mworago? Kyu sunbae juga akan datang ke reunian itu?" _ucap Donghae terkejut sambil menutup telpon.

"_Ne hyung.. Dia a…Issh! Dia ini! Selalu saja memutus panggilan sebelum aku selesai bicara." _Luhan menggerutu kesal akan tingkah Donghae.

"_Kyu sunbae akan datang juga ke reuni?_

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Keesokan harinya, Donghae kembali melakukan aktivitasnya lagi. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah berangkat ke kantornya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, suasana kantor akan menjadi dingin dan menyeramkan bila Donghae telah tiba disana. Tapi entah kenapa, suasana itu belum terjadi pagi ini. Kenapa? Mungkin Donghae sedang terjebak macet atau apalah. Tapi yang pasti, hal itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan untuk semua karyawannya di kantor. Mereka kini sedang asyik bersantai-santai dan juga berbincang-bincang. Topik pembicaraan mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Direktur mereka. Mereka merasa heran, kenapa direktur setampan dan semanis itu masih jomblo saja. Ya tentu, itu karena sifatnya yang begitu aneh dan dingin; seperti tingkah penyihir.

Lain halnya dengan karyawan lain yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, disisi lain, Ryeowook kini sedang asyik mengecat kukunya. Ini dilakukannya karena ia adalah namja yang mengikuti trend; maklumlah, bisa dibilang kalau ia adalah uke termodis di kantornya.

Sambil bersiul dan mengecat kuku pada jari kelingkingnya, tiba-tiba sosok seseorang mengagetkannya dan membuat ia secara spontan membuang botol kutex yang dipegangnya tadi.

"_Ryewook-ssi. Kenapa direktur belum datang ya?" _Tanya Shindong yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping meja kerja Ryeowook.

"_Aigoo Shindong-ssi. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Penyihir itu? Entahlah.. "_sahut Ryeowook sambil menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"_Tidak sepertinya ia terlambat hingga jam segini." _Sambung Shindong.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Donghae berjalan melewati mereka dan hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya,

"_Lihat kesini, Kim Ryeowook-ssi."_

"_A…aniyo sajangnim. Aku mengecat kuku ini di rumah." _Jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"_Mwohae? Mana buku yang aku minta kemarin?" _sambung Donghae.

Karena kaget bukan tentang cat kuku yang akan dibicarakan Donghae, Ryeowook tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya dan alhasil memperlihatkan kukunya.

Donghae pun memegang tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ryeowook yang kini tengah menunduk takut.

"_Lihat Kesini, Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Jangan hanya kau gunakan kukumu ini untuk dicat saja. Tapi, gunakan ini juga untuk meningkatkan IQ-mu dalam bekerja._

_Cepat berikan aku buku itu_." Kata Donghae_._

"_Buku?" _jawab Ryeowook dengan nada kebingungan.

"_Apa kau lupa buku yang aku pesan kemarin?" _Tanya Donghae dengan mata yang menyipit.

"_A.. iya.. Aku sudah mendapatkan buku itu meski mencarinya cukup lama. Camkanma." _Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunduk untuk mengambil buku yang ada di laci mejanya.

"_A..ne Shindong-ssi. Apa kamu sudah menetapkan model untuk iklan ponsel itu?"_Tanya Donghae kepada Shindong.

"_Tentu saja Lee sajangnim."_sahut Shindong mantap.

"_Araesso. Masuklah kedalam bersamaku, kita akan langkah selanjutnya." _Sambung Donghae senang.

Kembali lagi Donghae memperhatikan Ryeowook yang masih setia menunduk menghadap laci kerjanya. Donghae yang merasa aneh akan tingkah karyawannya yang satu ini lalu bertanya,

"_Ryeowook-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang menulis ulang buku itu?"_

Dengan ragu-ragu, Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya seraya menyodorkan buku itu kearah Donghae.

Donghae menerima buku itu dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak, cover buku itu kini berlumuran akan cairan kutex yang tadi tumpah saat Ryeowook membuangnya ke dalam laci. Karena kesal akan hal ini, Donghae membuang buku itu sekejap.

Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan meremas tangan Ryeowook sedikit kuat dan berkata,

"_Ryeowook-ssi. Lakukan dengan baik dengan kukumu ini. Potong ini semua atau bila perlu kau cabut saja mereka.. cabut saja mereka."_

Donghae pun berlalu memasuki ruang kerjanya, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Shindong tampak sedang berusaha keras untuk menelan ludah mereka sendiri.

_**-Mr. Lee-**_

Ditempat lain, Siwon kini datang ke kantor Donghae untuk membayar utangnya itu. Mereka berdua tampaknya saling diam, hingga Siwon akhirnya menyerahkan sebuah amplop kearah Donghae.

Donghae mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya dengan wajah malas.

"_Lee-ssi.. Maaf, aku baru dapat membayarmu segitu. Aku berjanji akan membayar uangmu itu secepatnya Sisanya sedang aku kumpulkan. Tapi tolonglah beri aku…" _Belum selesai Siwon berbicara, Donghae sudah langsung membuang semua uang dalam amplop itu ke wajah Siwon.

Siwon terdiam sejenak tak percaya, ini sudah sangat melukai harga dirinya. Apalagi sekarang, mereka sedang berbicara di Lobi dan banyak karyawan lain ada disitu.

"_Ckckck.. Kau ini lucu sekali." _Ucap Donghae.

Lama dalam pemikirannya, akhirnya Siwon berdiri dan membuka suaranya lagi,

"_Baiklah. Aku tidak mampu membayar utangku ini. Bawalah aku ke kantor polisi sekarang."_

_**To be continued**_

_**Kyaaaaaaa…. Selesai juga chap. 4 ini..**_

_**Apakah ini jalan terakhir bagi Siwon untuk melunaskan utangnya?**_

_**Keep Waiting for the next chapter, ok?**_

_**Thanks buat semua yang udah ngereview chap. Sebelumnya.**_

_**Mhon Dkungannya untuk chap selanjutnya.**_

_**Gomawo**_

_**Mind To RnR?**_

_**Please :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title : __**Mr. Lee**_

_Also known as : __**Mr. Lee in Love**_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Starring :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ft. Another kpop icons_

_Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

_Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

_Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

_Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

* * *

_Minki Elfishy*******************_

* * *

_On previously chapter 4_,

"_Lee-ssi.. Maaf, aku baru dapat membayarmu segitu. Aku berjanji akan membayar uangmu itu secepatnya Sisanya sedang aku kumpulkan. Tapi tolonglah beri aku…" _Belum selesai Siwon berbicara, Donghae sudah langsung membuang semua uang dalam amplop itu ke wajah Siwon.

Siwon terdiam sejenak tak percaya, ini sudah sangat melukai harga dirinya. Apalagi sekarang, mereka sedang berbicara di Lobi dan banyak karyawan lain ada disitu.

"_Ckckck.. Kau ini lucu sekali." _Ucap Donghae.

Lama dalam pemikirannya, akhirnya Siwon berdiri dan membuka suaranya lagi,

"_Baiklah. Aku tidak mampu membayar utangku ini. Bawalah aku ke kantor polisi sekarang."  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataaannya, Siwon pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Donghae. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Donghae lagi. Merasa tak ada tanggapan akan tolehannya itu, Siwon pun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk keluar dari kantor itu, hingga,

"_Hey!"  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hahahahaha.. Jadi kau memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu di acara temu alumni itu..?"_ucap Siwon sambil tertawa hingga makanan yang sedang ia makan sebagiannya terhambur keluar.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan jijik akan tingkah aneh seseorang di depannya kini. Ternyata mereka berdua kini sudah berada dalam sebuah restoran.

"_Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi selain aku yang dapat membantumu melakukan tugas aneh ini?"_Kata Siwon lagi sambil terus memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Hey Geummanhae! Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu itu. Jika kau mau melakukan tugas ini, utangmu dapat aku kurangkan."_sahut Donghae datar.

"_Jinjjayo? Apa kau akan benar-benar mengurangi utangku itu?"_kata Siwon tak percaya.

"_Tentu saja. Jadi, sebutkan berapa yang ingin kau kurangkan sekarang?"_sambung Donghae

Mendengar ucapan dari mulut Donghae itu, Siwon kini tengah berpikir keras.

"_A…. apa aku minta dikurangi 1000 $, atau 2000 $... atau mungkin.."_

Semua pikiran Siwon itu membuyar seketika saat Donghae mengagetkannya dengan satu ucapan,

"_Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan mengurangi semuanya hingga lunas."_

Siwon yang mendengar itu menelan ludahnya dengan canggung, ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan itu memang sudah diketahui oleh penyihir didepannya itu.

"_Aissh! Araesso.. aku juga bahkan belum berpikir kearah situ. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau 2000 $?"_Kata Siwon mengiyakan.

"_Johae….."_sambung Donghae.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore yang indah kini sudah mulai muncul dengan gambaran mentari yang sekiranya hendak membenamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Tampak sesosok namja tampan dengan mengenakan jas hitam dengan balutan celana panjang yang nampak begitu cocok di tubuhnya yang lumayan kekar itu, sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kantor advertisement; benar itu adalah kantor Lee Donghae, dan pria itu adalah Siwon.

"_Aigoo.. sebenarnya ia jadi pergi atau tidak ke temu alumni itu?"_gerutu Siwon sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kantor itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mobil equus hitam berhenti di depannya, lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan Donghae dengan kacamata minusnya itu.

"_Hey! Apa kau sudah siap?"_Tanya Donghae.

Siwon tertawa, "_Tentu saja Lee-ssi.. Lalu, kenapa kau belum siap juga?"_Tanya Siwon heran.

Donghae heran dan bertanya,

"_Apa matamu sudah buta eoh? Tentu saja aku sudah siap sekarang."_sahut Donghae acuh.

Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya melongo dan menatap heran kearah Donghae,

"_Peep? Jadi kau akan pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu eoh?"_Tanya Siwon sedikit tak percaya.

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan Siwon itu mulai celingak-celinguk melihat penampilannya.

"_Maksudmu apa? Aku rasa ini penampilan yang lumayan pantas. Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"_sahut Donghae meyakinkan.

Siwon sejenak terkekeh dan hampir saja tertawa,

"_Ya sudahlah.. Kalau begitu kau pergi sendiri saja ke acara itu."_kata Siwon sambil berjalan melewati mobil yang dinaiki Donghae,

Donghae yang kaget akan jawaban Siwon pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berteriak,

"_Hey!"_

Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Donghae. Donghae yang seakan mengerti akan keinginan Siwon pun berjalan mendekati Siwon,

"_Araesso! Issh!.."  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berkeliling masuk dan keluar semua tempat pakaian, akhirnya Siwon dan Donghae pun menemukan pakaian yang cocok buat dikenakan Donghae untuk pergi ke acara reuni itu. Mungkin tepatnya Siwon yang menyukai hal itu, sedangkan Donghae tampak risih dan kesal memakai pakaian seperti itu. Setelah merubah penampilan Donghae; dari yang hanya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata minusnya itu, kini Donghae seperti berubah 180 derajat dari penampilan awalnya itu.

Lihatlah ia yang kini menggunakan kemeja blasteran dan celana jeans warna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat jauh berbeda dari penampilan awalnya. Tapi tetap saja, walau sudah berulang kali dipaksa Siwon untuk melepas kacamatanya itu, Donghae tetap saja bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan kacamatanya itu. Sungguh orang yang begitu sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Seperti itulah yang kini tengah dipikirkan oleh Siwon.

"_Hey! Kamu bisa naik taksi kan ke tempat reuni itu?"_Tanya Donghae sambil memasuki mobilnya.

Siwon yang mendengar penuturan Donghae itu langsung terperanjat kaget,

"_Ye?"_ucap Siwon dengan nada terkejut.

"_Waeyo?"_Tanya Donghae lagi.

"_Kamu tak bisa seenaknya meninggalkanku disini. Lagian, kamu kan menyuruhku untuk menyamar menjadi kekasihmu sekarang."_sambung Siwon.

"_Lalu apa?"_Tanya Donghae yang tak paham.

"_Ya tentu saja kita harus pergi bersama. Itulah yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih bila hendak menghadiri sebuah acara."_sahut Siwon mantap.

Tanpa diiyakan lagi oleh Donghae, Siwon pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menatap dalam kearah Donghae. Donghae menjadi semakin bingung akan kelakuan pria di sampingnya itu.

"_Apa lagi sekarang?"_ucap Donghae singkat.

"_Pindah kesini sekarang..Biar aku yang menyetir."_jawab Siwon sambil menarik paksa Donghae untuk menduduki kursinya.

"_Aissh kau ini! Pasti kekasihmu itu sangat kesal akan kelakuanmu itu!"_jawab Donghae remeh.

"_Jangan salah… Justru aku dan Minnie hyung adalah pasangan yang terbilang serasi sekarang."_sahut Siwon membanggakan.

"_Terserah kau saja! Cepat berangkat!"_kata Donghae dengan nada kesal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yeok-sam Dong, Tempat acara Reuni**_

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobilnya yang dinaiki oleh Donghae kini telah tiba di tempat acara reuni itu.

Donghae keluar dengan ekspresi ketidaknyamanan yang ia tunjukkan melalui tingkah lakunya. Siwon yang berada satu mobil dengan Donghae itu tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Donghae itu.

"_Aish! Kenapa celana ini? Sepertinya, ukurannya tidak pas untukku. Dasar si brengsek itu!"_kata Donghae kesal.

"_Wae?"_Tanya Siwon.

"_Aniyo! Ppali wa.."_sahut Donghae dengan nada jengkel.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"_Dia itu benar-benar…."  
_

* * *

Mereka berdua kini berada dalam lift menuju lantai 8, tempat acara reuni itu berlangsung.

Di dalam lift, tampak tak ada sedikitpun percakapan diantara keduanya. Donghae yang merasa perlu membersihkan kacamatanya itu pun melepaskannya. Ia mulai merogoh ke saku celananya, dan ternyata kain yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lensa kacamatanya itu ternyata tersimpan dalam celana panjang hitamnya yang ia ganti tadi. Ia mendengus pelan dan hendak memakai kacamata itu lagi kalau saja Siwon tak mengambil kacamata itu,

"_Biar aku bantu untuk membersihkannya."_kata Siwon.

Donghae yang mendengar penawaran Siwon itu tanpa berpikir lagi lalu memberikannya. Tak berapa lama, pintu lift itu terbuka. Mereka berdua keluar dan dengan cepat Donghae menyodorkan tangannya kearah Siwon.

"_Wae geureuh?"_Tanya Siwon heran.

"_Berikan kacamataku!"_jawab Donghae singkat.

Siwon pun dengan segera memberikan kacamata yang ia bersihkan kepada Donghae. Donghae menerimanya dan terlihat sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Kacamata yang diberikan Siwon itu hanya tersisa 1 gagang.

"_Hey!"_Donghae melemparkan deathglare kearah Siwon.

Siwon mendapat tatapan itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia hanya menunjukkan wajah ketidaktahuannya.

Donghae yang seakan tidak mendapat keinginannya itu hanya menatap kesal kearah Siwon. Siwon pun hanya mengisyaratkannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan reuni itu. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Donghae berjalan dengan ragunya memasuki ruangan reuni. Tapi belum lama ia melangkah, Siwon menahannya dan menatap mata Donghae itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Satu hal lagi…"_ucap Siwon sambil mengarahkan matanya menuju lengan kanannya.

Seakan mengerti akan isyarat Siwon, Donghae pun dengan sedikit risih mulai melakukan hal itu.

Bukannya menggandeng lengan Siwon, Donghae hanya memegang kecil ujung jas itu dan membuat Siwon sedikit terkekeh melihat kelakuan namja yang baru ia kenal akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan Donghae yang sedikit ragu akan penampilannya. Ia masih saja memegang celananya; merasa tak nyaman akan celana yang pakai itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon membiarkan Donghae berjalan didepannya. Para tamu yang hadir disitu sontak melihat heran kearah Donghae,

"_Apa itu Lee Donghae?"_

"_Wah.. Dia kelihatan begitu berbeda."_

"_Itu benar Lee Donghae? Aku saja hampir tak mengenalinya._

"_Dia benar-benar terlihat lebih manis dengan penampilannya sekarang."_

Begitulah bisikkan-bisikkan kecil dari para tamu yang hadir disitu saat melihat Donghae. Donghae yang merasa seakan dipuji, kini semakin enjoy dengan penampilanya. Siwon yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

"_Bagaimana penampilanku?" apa aku terlihat cocok mengenakan ini?"_ucap Luhan kepada kedua sahabatnya. Rupanya, sahabatnya itu adalah Suho dan Xiumin.

Mereka bertiga terus saja berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan dan meminum jus yang dipegang mereka masing-masing. Hingga mereka bertiga kaget saat seorang pria melewati mereka.

"_Donghae hyung?"_Luhan berucap pelan tak percaya.

Ia pun bergegas mengejar Donghae dan memanggilnya,

"_Donghae hyung?"_

Merasa namanya disebut, Donghae pun berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"_Omo! Hyung.. Kamu benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Apa jangan-jangan... ini karena namjachingumu ini.."_sahut Luhan dengan nada menggoda sambil menatap kearah Siwon.

Siwon yang merasa sedang dibicarakan pun menunduk hormat kearah 3 orang dihadapannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Annyeong-haseyo, Choi Siwon imnida."ucapnya gagah.

"Choi Siwon? Apa kau ini?"tanya Luhan, Suho, dan Xiumin heran.

"A... aniyo.. aku bukanlah Choi si aktor itu. Ibuku sangat menggemarinya dan memintaku untuk mengubah namaku beberapa tahun yang lalu."jawab Siwon cepat.

"A... Kreomyeo.. Tapi wajahmu tak kalah tampan dengan aktor itu."sahut ketiganya bersamaan.

"Lalu? Apa pekerjaanmu?"tanya Luhan.

"A.. igeon... aku suka memasak makanan perancis. Ak..."belum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu menginjak kakinya. Siwon yang berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya itu pun tersenyum dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya tadi.

"A.. benar. Aku memang suka akan makanan perancis. Tapi aku adalah seorang Dokter ahli bedah plastik."katanya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Omo! Jinjjayo? Siwon-ssi, berapa banyak biaya yang aku perlukan untuk menyempurnakan bagian pipiku ini.."tanya Luhan semangat sambil memberikan gelas minumannya kepada Xiumin.

"Aku rasa, biaya itu tak dapat memperbaiki bagian itu."jawab Siwon.

Donghae dan kedua teman Luhan yang ada disitu hanya menahan tawa mereka. Wajah Luhan seketika berubah menjadi datar, ia ambil kembali gelas dari tangan Xiumin.

"Tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki lagi. Wajahmu sudah terlihat sempurna sekarang."sambung Siwon. Luhan yang mendengar itu seketika tertawa kecil,

"Omo omo omo... Siwon-ssi.. Mata yang begitu indah, dibandingkan dengan mata kekasihmu ini."sahut Luhan sambil sedikit menyindir Donghae. Donghae yang merasa disindir itu pun meninggalkan mereka yang tengah bertanya banyak akan keadaan wajah mereka kepada Siwon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan mereka, Donghae berjalan menyusuri ruangan reuni itu untuk mencari seseorang. Rupanya ia ingin mencari Kyuhyun, sunbae-nya waktu SMA dulu. Bukan masalah mudah untuk mencari seorang Kyuhyun dengan luas ruangan dan banyaknya tamu yang hadir disitu. Disisi lain, Siwon yang baru selesai berbincang dengan ketiga orang tadi, tampaknya kebingungan karena Donghae sudah tidak berada disampingnya sekarang.

"_Dia kemana ya?"_Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Sama halnya dengan Donghae yang tengah mencari Kyuhyun, Siwon juga kini sedang bersusah payah mencari Donghae. Ia terus saja berjalan dan melihat kesana kemari dalam ruangan itu untuk melihat Donghae. Tanpa ia sadari, saat ia hendak berbelok dekat meja makan itu, ia menabrak seorang namja yang sedang memegang gelas. Alhasil, gelas yang berisi air itu pun tumpah ke baju namja itu. Ternyata namja itu adalah Eunhyuk. Ia kini sedang dilanda rasa kesal karena bajunya ketumpahan air.

"_A… joesong hamnida.. aku benar-benar tak sengaja."_ucap Siwon sambil mengambil tissue dan mengelap pakaian Eunhyuk yang terkena air itu.

Eunhyuk yang kaget karena tangan Siwon dengan tidak sopannya memegang dadanya itu, sebenarnya Siwon hanya ingin membersihkan pakaiannya; ia pun berteriak marah,

"_Yakk! Mwohae?"_ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang namja dan berdiri di samping Eunhyuk,

"_Wae Geureuh?"_Tanya pria itu.

"_Kyuhyun-ssi.. Lihat apa yang dilakukan dia ini."_jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk pakaiannya yang basah.

"_Tuan.. saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya tidak sengaja menabraknya."_sambung Siwon khawatir.

"_Tak perlu.. Tinggalkan saja."_ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon yang mendengar itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia pun kembali mencari Donghae yang entah sudah pergi kemana sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir 15 menit Donghae berputar-putar dalam ruangan itu untuk mencari sunbae-nya itu. Hingga, ia dengan jelasnya dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan alumni yang lain. Donghae sempat terpesona akan wajah manis itu, hingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Donghae. Donghae yang spontan menyadari itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun yang merasa mengenal wajah itu pun berdiri untuk mengejarnya.

"_Donghae-ah…"_ucap Kyuhyun yang spontan menghentikan langkah Donghae. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Donghae pun berbalik dan menyapa Kyuhyun dengan gugup,

"_A…a..a..Kyu.. Sun.. Sunbae."_

Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati Donghae dan menatap kagum akan penampilan Donghae kini.

"_Kamu terlihat begitu berbeda malam ini."_ucap Kyuhyun kagum.

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk muncul dari belakang Kyuhyun dan bertanya,

"_Nuguya?"_

"_A… dia ini juniorku waktu di SMA dulu."_sambung Kyuhyun.

"_A… benarkah… Lee Hyukjae imnida."_kata Eunhyuk memperkenalkan.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Donghae, Kyuhyun pun kembali bicara,

"_A… ini.. Kenalkan, dia adalah tunangan saya."_

Donghae yang mendengar perkataan itu terdiam seketika, lalu menunjukkan senyuman pahitnya itu kepada keduanya.

"_Lee Donghae imnida."_

"_Apa kamu datang sendiri kesini?"_Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_A… i..igeon.."_ucapan Donghae terputus kala sebuah suara menegur Kyuhyun dari samping meja tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"_Omo! Kyu sunbae….!"_ucap Luhan sambil berlari melewati lorong meja itu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

Tapi sayang, saat ia sedang berlari, kakinya tak sengaja tersandung oleh kaki pelayan yang lewat didepannya.. Hasilnya,….

Ia terjatuh dan spontan memegang celana Donghae, dan….

Oh! No! Celana Donghae seketika melorot dan menampilkan celana pendek sejenis boxer yang ia kenakan dengan gambar animasi nemo yang begitu lucu. Para tamu yang hadir disitu semuanya terkejut akan kejadian itu. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang menutup mulutnya tak percaya, termasuk Eunhyuk yang berdiri dihadapannya.

_1 Detik…_

_2 Detik….._

_3 Detik….._

Tawa keras dari semua tamu yang ada disitu menghiasi ruangan reuni tersebut. Donghae melihat hal itu dengan segera mengangkat celananya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melepasnya lagi. Karena malu akan hal itu, ia pun menunduk dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Karena merasa aneh akan tawa semua orang yang ada disitu, Siwon pun segera menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat itu, sehingga ia secara spontan berlari dan melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan. Ia berlari melewati kerumunan tamu itu dan dengan segera menutupi bagian bawah Donghae.

"_Tidakkah kalian harusnya sibuk dengan urusan kalian sendiri?"_bentak Siwon kesal kepada para tamu yang masih setia tertawa.

"_Dapatkah kau berjalan?"_Tanya Siwon pelan kepada Donghae yang tak dapat mengeluarkan satu kata pun kini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Siwon pun dengan segera menggendong Donghae keluar ruangan itu dengan tepukan tangan dan riuh dari semua tamu yang ada disitu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar…

_**To be continued**_

_**Yahh,…. Selesai dah chapter ini….**_

_**Sebelumnya, saya mau ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat :**_

_***Arum Junnie, DahsyatNyaff, Kyufiie99, xxx, Cutefish, yoon eunna, nnaglow, Lee Suhae, DianFishy, , ermagyu, kimfida62, idaelfishy, wonnie, .1, miminiehae***_

_**Buat kalian semua, makasih ya karena udah ngereview dan support ff ini..**_

_**Ke depannya, mhon bntuan untuk menentukan alur yang baik untk ending ff Mr. Lee ini..**_

_**#PelukSemuaReaders#**_

_**Mind to Rnr?**_

_**Again? **_


	6. Chapter 6

Title_ : __**Mr. Lee**_

_Also known as : __**Mr. Lee in Love**_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Starring :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ft. Another kpop icons_

_Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

_Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

_Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

_Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

* * *

_Minki Elfishy*******************_

* * *

_On previously chapter 5,_

"_Dapatkah kau berjalan?"_Tanya Siwon pelan kepada Donghae yang tak dapat mengeluarkan satu kata pun kini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Siwon pun dengan segera menggendong Donghae keluar ruangan itu dengan tepukan tangan dan riuh dari semua tamu yang ada disitu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak pernah sekalipun terbayang olehnya situasi beberapa waktu yang lalu itu akan terjadi. Hal itu nampaknya menjadi sebuah tamparan begitu keras yang langsung menghantam wajahnya. Perasaannya kini menjadi campur aduk; entah ia harus tertawa, menangis, atau jengkel sekarang.

Ia masih mengutuk tawa keras dari para tamu alumni itu. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya menatap iba pada Donghae sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kali pertama dimana ia melihat Donghae menitikkan air mata. Tatapannya jatuh pada gelas mini yang sejak tadi dipakai Donghae untuk minum soju. Mungkin Donghae ingin melampiaskan semua perasaannya itu bersamaan dengan tegukkan demi tegukkan soju yang entah sudah berapa banyak ia minum sekarang.

"_Mwo? Mereka berani sekali menertawaiku seperti itu? Ckckck.. Mereka pikir itu adalah hal lucu?"_ucap Donghae sambil terus menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas dihadapannya. Ia hendak saja meminumnya lagi, tapi Siwon dengan cepat mengambil gelas itu dan berkata,

"_Ya Donghae-ssi … sudah berapa banyak yang kau minum? Cukup sudah.. ayolah kita pulang.."_ucap Siwon sambil memegang tangan Donghae untuk berdiri.

Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya menatap sayu kearah Siwon, matanya mulai memerah; sepertinya ia sudah dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang.

"_Pulang? Kau saja yang pergi sana! Nagha..Nagharago!"_bentak Donghae kesal.

Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"_Johae..Aku akan pergi sekarang."_sahut Siwon sambil meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang kehadapan Donghae dan berjalan keluar dari kedai dipinggir jalan itu.

Ia berjalan dan berhenti di halte dekat kedai itu. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering;

"_**Incoming Call ~ Minnie"**_

Siwon pun menjawab telpon itu,

"_Yeobseyo Minnie hyung.."_

"_Ne Siwon-ah.. Neo Eodisseo?"_Tanya sungmin dari balik telpon.

"_A… Aku sedang ada urusan di luar.. Kamu pulang saja duluan hyung.. Aku tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini."_sambung Siwon ragu.

"_Gwaenchanayo..Kamu hati-hati ya.."_jawab Sungmin sambil menutup telpon.

Setelah panggilan itu berlalu, Siwon pun menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan sedih. Padahal ia sudah janji akan menjemput Sungmin di Le Sommet tadi. Tapi apa sekarang? Ia malah berbohong kalau ia sedang ada urusan diluar.

Tak berapa lama ia menunggu, sebuah bus datang dan berhenti di depan halte itu. Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu bus tersebut. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia kembali teringat akan Donghae di kedai tadi. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan berlari kembali menuju kedai. Saat ia memasuki kedai itu lagi, tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang kini tengah menempelkan kepalanya nyaman diatas meja ditemani dengan botol-botol soju yang sudah tampak terlihat kosong.

Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mendekati sosok yang sudah bersamanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Donghae-ssi.. Kajja.. Kita pulang sekarang.. Kau sudah terlihat begitu mabuk."_kata Siwon pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Donghae. Merasa tak mendapatkan respon, Siwon pun sedikit menunduk dan melihat kearah wajah Donghae. Satu hal yang ia dapat saat itu; dengkuran halus yang pertama kali memasuki indera pendengarannya. Senyuman kecil kini terukir jelas di wajahnya, ia tatap wajah Donghae dalam waktu yang lama; sebuah pikiran terlintas dalam benaknya,

"_Siapa sangka wajah yang begitu damai dan manis saat tertidur ini adalah wajah dari seorang penyihir yang selalu bertingkah angkuh dan kejam."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun masih saja memflasback kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia terus saja terbayang akan wajah Donghae.

"_Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menggendongnya tadi? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan hanya bisa diam saat mereka menertawainya? Arrrggghh….."_batinnya bergejolak.

Masih dalam pemikirannya itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Eunhyuk; tunangannya yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Kyuhyun pun tersadar akan lamunannya itu dan mulai membalas senyuman.

"_Kyuhyun-ssi… Kenapa sudah selarut ini kamu masih disini? Apa masih ada jadwal untuk operasi?"_Tanya Eunhyuk saat berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itupun berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"_Aniyo.. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu datang untuk menjemputku. Dan ternyata kamu adalah kekasih terbaik dan setia.."_sahut kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itupun mulai merona,

"_Yakk pabo! Kau ini…Tingkat gombalmu itu sudah berada pada stadium akut."_jawab Eunhyuk sambil menjitak pelan kepala namjachingunya itu.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan mulai membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk untuk menghadap dirinya sekarang. Ia tatap mata indah itu dalam, dan mulai menggeser wajahnya untuk menepis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tapi, saat bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Niatannya pun batal, dan segera ia ambil ponsel yang terdapat dalam saku celana itu.

Ia menatap heran pada layar ponselnya itu… Bagaimana tidak? Sudah selarut ini ada yang masih menelponnya. Dan kelihatannya, nomor itu adalah nomor yang belum terdapat pada kontak ponselnya. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, ia pun menjawab panggilan itu,

"_Yeobseyo…"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siwon kini tiba di apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Donghae setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia bersusah payah memaksa Donghae untuk pulang. Apalagi, karena saking banyaknya ia minum, Donghae pun sempat muntah pada jas Siwon saat ia hendak menggendong Donghae untuk memasuki mobil.

Walau sedikit kesal akan kelakuan Donghae tadi, Siwon pun hanya memaksa dirinya untuk terus menjaga Donghae. Karena bagaimana pun, utangnya kini sudah dikurangi oleh Donghae. Jadi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah tetap berusaha berlaku baik pada orang yang bersamanya kini.

"_Huuh.. Akhirnya.. Donghae-ssi.. Ppali ireona, kita sudah tiba di apatemenmu."_kata Siwon sambil melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia gunakan.

Siwon kembali mendengus kesal saat ia kembali tak mendapat respon dari Donghae yang kini tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"_Aigoo… Dia ini benar-benar menyusahkan saja.."_sahut Siwon sambil keluar dari mobil.

Ia berjalan menghampiri pintu mobil dimana Donghae duduk, dan membuka pintu pelan.

Perlahan ia lepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia pasangkan tadi pada Donghae, dan mulai mengangkat sosok yang masih setia menutup matanya rapat.

Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup banyak, tubuh ringan itu sudah dapat ia angkat. Siwon pun berjalan memasuki gedung itu dan bergerak menuju lift. Dalam lift, entah apa yang ia pikirkan; matanya seakan tak bisa lepas menatap wajah damai seseorang dalam gendongannya itu.

Tak berselang lama, ia kini sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen milik Donghae. Tapi, ia seketika bingung harus melakukan apa. Bagaimana ia masuk kalau password pintu apartemen itu saja tak ia ketahui. Lama dalam pemikirannya itu, Siwon pun hendak berbalik dan kembali menuju mobil bersama Donghae kalau saja tindakannya itu tak sengaja membuat kepala Donghae membentur pintu.

"_Auwwww!"_

Donghae yang tadinya terlelap seketika bangun dan memegang kepalanya. Siwon yang menyadari itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Lidahnya menjadi kelu, dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika.

Dengan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, Donghae melihat wajah seseorang didepannya dan…

Ia terkejut seketika saat tahu kalau ia sedang digendong oleh Siwon. Donghae pun menatap tajam kearah Siwon,

"_Yakk! Neo Chugulle!"_

Siwon yang kaget mendengar hal itu dalam sekejap langsung melepaskan Donghae dari gendongannya.

Dan alhasil, tubuh Donghae pun jatuh dan membentur lantai.

"_Auuww! Appoyo…"_sahut Donghae spontan sambil memegang bokong dan pinggangnya.

Siwon yang menyadari hal itu seketika menjongkokkan badannya dan menatap Donghae khawatir.

"_Aigoo.. Neo gwaenchana?"_Tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir.

"Tanya Siwon dengan nada bersalah.

"_Pibbayo.. Kau ini! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini benar-benar sakit.. Oh… Bokongku seakan lepas seketika saat ini."_sambung Donghae kesal.

"_Joesong-hamnida Donghae-ssi… Aku sungguh kaget saat kau mengatakan hal itu tadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ujar Siwon merasa bersalah akan tindakannya barusan.

Donghae ingin saja memukul wajah Siwon, kalau saja ia tidak masih dalam pengaruh alkohol sekarang.

"_Keuttaesseo! Cepat buka pintunya.. 861015"_sambung Donghae.

Siwon yang mendapat instruksi dari Donghae pun segera menekan tombol password di pintu Donghae itu dan membantu Donghae untuk berdiri. Tapi seketika Donghae pun kembali pingsan.

"_Aissh! Sungguh melelahkan saja."_Siwon menggerutu kesal.

Dengan cepat, Siwon kembali sudah menggendong lagi Donghae dan berjalan menuju ke dalam apatemen.

Ia berinisiatif untuk langsung membawa Donghae ke kamarnya. Setelah tiba di kamar, ia pun membaringkan tubuh kecil itu dan hendak meninggalkan Donghae untuk beristirahat; tapi tangan Donghae memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Siwon. Siwon pun terjatuh dan mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

"_Ubah aku agar bisa dicintai oleh semua orang.."_kata Donghae sebelum ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengigau tadi; pikir Siwon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Esok hari pun tiba, dengan seberkas cahaya yang mulai menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi. Tampak seorang namja manis bernama Lee Donghae kini tengah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap lebar dan mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan lehernya. Saat ia hendak beranjak dari ranjangnya, matanya kini menangkap sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas; tidur di kursi yang berada dekat dengan ranjangnya tersebut. Entah apa yang kini merasukinya, Donghae tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Siwon. Ia terkejut seketika saat Siwon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya; sepertinya ia hendak bangun. Dan Donghae yang menyadari hal itu langsung membanting tubuhnya kembali ke ranjangnya dan berpura-pura untuk tertidur lagi. Tapi entah apa itu, Siwon dengan keadaan yang masih mengantuk pun memindahkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kepalanya itu di kasur Donghae. Lucunya, tangannya pun seakan tak tahu tempat dan ia menaruhnya tepat di atas dada Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main dan bangun dengan segera.

"_Aaaa…!"_teriak Donghae histeris yang juga membuat Siwon pun ikut terbangun.

Dengan mata yang belum terbuka secara sempurna, Siwon bertanya malas,

"_Wae geureuh?"_Tanya Siwon dengan nada lemah.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon, Donghae pun langsung saja menonjok wajahnya.

"_Buuukk!"_

Alhasil, Siwon pun kembali terlelap dan lehernya menggantung di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

* * *

Disisi lain, Kibum kini sedang berada dalam dapur Le Sommet. Sebagai kepala koki dalam restoran yang cukup terkenal itu, ia terus saja memperhatikan cara kerja para koki yang lainnya.

"_Cheppunim.."_ujar Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"_Ne Sungmin-ssi.. Waeyo?"_Tanya Kibum.

"_Sepertinya, anda kedatangan seorang tamu diluar sana."_sahut Sungmin.

"_Nuguya?" _Tanya Kibum sedikit bingung.

"_Nae mollasoyo.."_sambung Sungmin dengan wajah ketidaktahuannya.

Setelah diberitahu oleh Sungmin, Kibum pun bergegas menuju ke depan restoran. Ia berjalan sambil mulai melepas topi koki yang ia gunakan. Senyumannya mulai mengembang saat orang yang hendak ia temui adalah orang yang begitu ia sukai waktu kuliah dulu.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai duduk berhadapan dengan sosok dihadapannya.

"_Donghae-ah.. Ada apa kau kesini pagi-pagi sekali?"_Tanya Kibum dengan seulas senyuman.

Donghae yang melihat itupun tersenyum kecil,

"_A… aniyo.. Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kerjamu hari ini."_ucap Donghae singkat.

"_Jeongmalleyo?"_Tanya Kibum sedikit tak percaya.

"_Kreomnyeo.. Boleh?"_sambung Donghae lagi.

"_A… of course.. Cm'on!"_jawab Kibum semangat sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memegang tangan Donghae menuju ke dapur.

Donghae yang diperlakukan seperti itu terkejut sepintas, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum hangat.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam dapur, Donghae sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya heran karena tak ada seorang koki pun disana. Untuk menjawab kebingungannya itu, ia pun bertanya kepada Kibum,

"_Kibum-ssi…Dimana kokimu yang lain? Kenapa dapur ini kosong dan tak terlihat seorang pun disini?"_Tanya Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Kibum kembali tersenyum dan berbalik menatap Donghae. Tentu saja dapur ini kosong, sekarang semua koki sedang rehat sejenak di lobi.

"_A… geureyyo.. It's time.. Break time.."_sahut Kibum.

"_A…geureosseo…"_Donghae mengerti akan ucapan Kibum.

"_So..? apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Apa kamu mau melihatku memasak sesuatu untukmu?"_Tanya Kibum gugup.

"_Jinjja? A… johae."_jawab Donghae spontan.

Kibum pun mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk membuat masakan yang tentunya special untuk sosok namja yang sangat ia sukai ini. Dengan begitu telatennya, Kibum memotong wortel dan berbagai jenis bahan yang telah ia persiapkan. Caranya dalam mencincang bawang sangatlah professional, sehingga Donghae tanpa sadar kagum dibuatnya.

"_Woaaaahh.. Na johae.."_ungkap Donghae tanpa sadar. Sedangkan Kibum yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan masih saja melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Ia kemudian menumis bumbu yang telah ia persiapkan dengan begitu menarik. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Donghae? Ia hanya dimintai bantuan oleh Kibum untuk mengambil garam dan apa yang Kibum mintai tolong padanya. Tapi, Kibum saja sempat terkekeh saat Donghae tidak dapat membedakan mana garam dan gula. Kibum memintanya untuk memberikan garam, tapi malah gula yang ia berikan pada Kibum.

Apalagi saat Donghae berteriak histeris saat nyala api menjalar di wajan yang kini dipegang oleh Kibum.

"_Yakkk Kibum-ssi! Itu mau kebakaran!"_ucapnya sambil bergerak mundur menjauhi Kibum.

Kibum yang mendengar ocehannya itu hanya terkekeh dan kembali memanggilnya,

"_Donghae-ah… Ini bukan kebakaran.. Tapi seni dalam memasak."_ujar Kibum sambil menyuruh Donghae untuk kembali berdiri disampingnya.

"_Mworago? Seni? Apa dia gila? Wajannya kebakaran seperti itu dibilang seni."_Donghae membatin.

Setelah lama bergelut dengan wajan dan api, akhirnya sebuah menu masakan special kini telah siap untuk dihidangkan.

"_Cha! Daebbakk! Jeng Jeng… Fried Salmon with apple sauce.."_kata Kibum sambil menyodorkan masakannya kehadapan Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat itu seakan bingung, kenapa Kibum menyodorkan masakan itu kepadanya.

"_Aissh! Donghae-ah.. Katanya kamu mau aku masakan sesuatu. Ini buatmu.. ayo coba cicipi masakanku ini."_sahut Kibum lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari Donghae.

"_A…a.. Ne.."_jawab Donghae ragu.

Donghae pun menerima masakan itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja tempat Kibum memasak tadi. Ia pun mulai mengambil garpu dan mulai mencoba masakan Kibum itu.

Wajah Donghae pun langsung berubah seketika, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap senang kearah Kibum.

"_Wahhh… Memang tak salah lagi. Kamu ini memang benar-benar chef terbaik di Korea. Baru pertama kali aku memakan masakan seenak ini."_ucap donghae polos.

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Donghae pun tersipu dan menggaruk tengkuknya lucu.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae kembali memakan masakannya. Tapi ia hampir saja tertawa karena melihat bibir Donghae yang blemosan karena saus apel tadi.

"_Donghae-ah.. Bibirmu itu.."_ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk kearah sudut bibir Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar itu lalu mulai memegang sembarang bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja masih ada saus yang tersisa di bibirnya itu.

"_Apa sudah bersih sekarang?"_Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Kibum yang melihat itupun menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk menunggu.

Kibum pun berjalan mendekati sebuah kotak dan mengambil sebuah tissue disana. Ia pun kembali menuju Donghae; tapi bukannya memberikan kepada Donghae agar ia membersihkannya sendiri, Kibum malah berniat untuk membantu membersihkannya. Tapi, Donghae dengan cepat memegang tangan Kibum.

Lama mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata mereka kini beradu dengan sebuah tatapan dalam.

Hingga Kibum menggerakkan wajahnya dan menepis jarak diantara kedua. Ia secara spontan langsung mencium Donghae yang terkejut dan membulatkan matanya seketika.

_**To be continued**_

_**Eotteokhe?**_

_**Apa chapter ini membingungkan atau gaje?**_

_**Yahhhhh… Mian kalau ada salah dalam pengetikkan atau pemberian nama karakter yang sama… Mohon Dukungannya…**_

_**Sekali lagi mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview pada chap sebelumnya ;**_

_**~Kimfida62, RienELFishy, kim haena elfish, Cutefish, idaelfishy, Fishy Lover, miminihae, nnaglow,~ ~anilistiyani, park in~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title : __**Mr. Lee**_

_Also known as : __**Mr. Lee in Love**_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Starring :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ft. Another kpop icons_

_Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

_Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

_Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

_Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

_Minki Elfishy*******************_

_On previously chapter 6,_

"_Donghae-ah.. Bibirmu itu.."_ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk kearah sudut bibir Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar itu lalu mulai memegang sembarang bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja masih ada saus yang tersisa di bibirnya itu.

"_Apa sudah bersih sekarang?"_Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Kibum yang melihat itupun menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk menunggu.

Kibum pun berjalan mendekati sebuah kotak dan mengambil sebuah tissue disana. Ia pun kembali menuju Donghae; tapi bukannya memberikan kepada Donghae agar ia membersihkannya sendiri, Kibum malah berniat untuk membantu membersihkannya. Tapi, Donghae dengan cepat memegang tangan Kibum.

Lama mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata mereka kini beradu dengan sebuah tatapan dalam.

Hingga Kibum menggerakkan wajahnya dan menepis jarak diantara kedua. Ia secara spontan langsung mencium Donghae yang terkejut dan membulatkan matanya seketika.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Donghae dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini kepadanya.

Setelah otaknya sudah mulai tersinkron kembali dengan sempurna, Donghae dengan cepatnya mendorong dada Kibum. Tanpa menatap dan bahkan mengucapkan suatu kalimat pun, Donghae seakan keluar dari kebiasaan dan kengerian wataknya sendiri. Ia berjalan keluar dari dapur Le Sommet dengan terburu-buru, bahkan tak sengaja tas yang ia bawa pun terlupa.

Kibum yang melihat perubahan sikap dari Donghae pun langsung berusaha mengejarnya. Namun, saat ia baru saja tiba di depan tempat parker, Donghae telah lebih dahulu melajukan mobilnya dengan begitu cepatnya.

"_Aissh! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tadi? Kenapa diri ini tak sejenak dapat menahan hasrat untuk menciumnya? Aisssh! Kau bodoh Kibum… Kau bodoh!" _Kibum mengatai dirinya sendiri saat melihat badan mobil Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dalam situasi lain, entah apa yang sedari tadi membuat Donghae sejenak tersenyum dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seakan menolak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"_Itu ciuman pertamaku? Dan dia mencurinya dengan begitu mudahnya? Aigoo…! Kyaaaaa…. Dia pikir aku ini namja murahan… Dasar es batu!" _Teriak Donghae frustasi.

"_Aigoo…. Dimana aku menyimpannya? Apa itu terjatuh di jalan tadi? Ani.. ani,,,, pasti tidaklah mungkin." _Siwon berujar bingung.

Siwon terus saja mencari ponselnya yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Donghae pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan terlihat bingung akan tingkah laku Siwon sekarang.

"_Phibbayo…! Cigeum mwohaeyo?"_Tanya Donghae dengan nada bingung.

Siwon yang mendengar perkataan itu pun berbalik menatap Donghae sembari tertawa kecil.

"_Aniya.. Aku hanya sedang mencari ponselku. Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana tadi. Ehehehe."_sahut Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"_A… geureosseo… Aku kira. Biar aku bantu untuk menghubungi nomormu sekarang."_ungkap Donghae sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Donghae mulai merogoh sakunya dan merasa ada yang salah.

"_Aigoo… Koq tidak ada? Apa?"_

"_Wae geureuh?"_Tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir.

Lama ia berpikir dan mendesah napasnya keras. Ia baru teringat kalau ponselnya ia letakkan di dalam tas yang ia gunakan tadi pagi untuk bertemu dengan Kibum di Le Sommet; dan tas itu pun terlupa saat ia pulang tadi. Mungkin karena saking gugupnya ia akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"_A… sepertinya aku meninggalkan tasku di Le Sommet tadi."_kata Donghae.

"_Le Sommet? Apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan disana?"_Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"_Aku hanya bertemu dengan teman lama, dia baru saja pindah dari luar negeri untuk jadi kepala koki disana."_jawab Donghae spontan.

Siwon yang mendengar itu pun lalu membulatkan matanya seketika,

"_Apa yang kamu maksud itu adalah Kim Kibum? Si Chef terkenal dan luar biasa itu?"_Tanya Siwon yang sontak mendekati Donghae dengan cepatnya.

Donghae yang kaget akan tingkah aneh Siwon menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"_Wae…waeyo? Apa kamu mengenalnya?"_Tanya Donghae dengan nada gugup.

"_Taeyang-hajji… Dia itu sudah seperti inspirasi besar dalam hidupku… Aku selalu mengoleksi setiap buku_

_Resep masakan yang ia tulis. Ia adalah chef idolaku."_Ungkap Siwon dengan penuh semangat.

"_Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja… Issh!... Minggir sana! Aku mau mengambil minum."_sahut Donghae sarkatis.

Belum sempat Donghae melangkah, Siwon pun langsung menghalangi jalan Donghae lagi. Donghae merasa risih dengan cepatnya mengayunkan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala Siwon; tapi ia kalah cepat karena Siwon sudah dengan mudahnya memegangi tangannya.

Donghae yang melihat perbuatan Siwon pun dengan cepat melemparkan Deathglare kepada Siwon.

"_Yakk! Cigeum mwohaeyo? Piggio…! Jom-ppali…!_ucap Donghae.

"_Lee-ssi… Bisa kau bantu aku sekali ini saja? Aku berjanji akan bekerja lebih giat lagi jika kau mau membantuku untuk masuk ke Le Sommet dan menjadi koki disana… Tolonglah Lee-ssi.."_sahut Siwon memohon.

Donghae yang mendengar itupun tersenyum layaknya iblis sekarang,

"_Phibbayo! Hidupmu sekarang berada ditanganku.. Jadi berhentilah bermacam-macam dan jalani saja tugasmu tanpa banyak memohon. Untuk hal itu, maafkan aku."_balas Donghae sambil menunjuk dada Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya dan melangkah melewati Siwon.

Siwon yang mendengar penuturan Donghae hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Kibum kini berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur Le Sommet. Ia terlihat tidak bergairah; mungkin karena ia sedang memikirkan kembali kebodohannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba, ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah tas kerja; dan ia langsung tahu kalau pemilik tas itu adalah orang yang bersamanya tadi pagi.

Ia tersenyum dan mengambil tas itu dan berjalan keluar dapur. Sepertinya ia berniat untuk segera mengembalikan tas itu kepada pemiliknya.

Setelah mengganti seragam koki yang ia pakai dengan baju casual, ia pun bergegas menuju mobilnya untuk pergi ke apartemen Donghae.

"_Phibbayo! Apa kau bisa mengambil dokumen ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku terlihat lebih pendek."_ucap Donghae sambil menatap sebuah bundle dokumen di atas lemari kerjanya.

Siwon yang mendengar itu lalu bergegas meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menuju ke ruangan Donghae.

"_Tolong bantu aku… Aku kesulitan mengambilnya."_sambung Donghae lagi saat melihat Siwon memasuki ruangannya.

Siwon berjalan sambil mendekati lemari sambil tersenyum kecil,

"_itu karena kau itu memang benar-benar pendek… bukan sepertinya lagi."_Siwon membatin.

"_Ini…"_kata Siwon sambil memberikan dokumen kepada Donghae.

Donghae pun langsung menerima dokumen itu dan bergegas menuju meja kerjanya; sedangkan Siwon kini kembali tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon pun kembali mengekori Donghae dan berdiri di depan meja majikannya itu. Donghae yang merasa risih karena terus dilihat oleh Siwon pun mulai menutup berkas yang sedang ia baca dan beralih menatap Siwon.

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"_kata Donghae sambil memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang.

"_Lee-ssi…. Bukannya kamu bilang ingin dicintai dan dihargai oleh orang lain?"_Tanya Siwon tenang.

"_Ne… tentu saja.. Jadi apa masalahnya?"_Donghae balik bertanya.

"_Aigoo… apa kamu lupa tata karma dan sopan santun yang aku ajarkan jika kamu sudah mendapat pertolongan dari orang lain? Tentu saja kamu harus mengatakan suatu ungkapan atau apalah untuk berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah membantumu tadi."_jawab Siwon telak.

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Huh… araesso… Kerja bagus…"_ucap Donghae.

Siwon yang mendengar itupun kembali tersenyum, bahkan senyumannya kini lebih lebar hingga dapat menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. Tapi sayang, Donghae sama sekali tidak merasa kagum atau tertarik akan senyuman itu, malahan ia dengan cepatnya membuka kembali berkas kerjanya.

"_Aku keluar dulu, selamat bekerja tuan…"_sambung Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Ciiiihhh….."_Donghae berdecih karena heran akan tingkah hormat Siwon.

Kibum yang sedari tadi mengendarai mobil untuk menuju ke apartemen Donghae kini telah sampai.

Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk menuju kediaman Donghae. Saat berada di lift, ia bersama seorang namja yang hampir seumur dengannya, tapi mungkin namja putih lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk sampai ke apartemen Donghae, ia pun keluar dari lift itu bersamaan dengan pria yang bersamanya tadi. Pria itu terlihat seakan mengikuti ia, tapi Kibum tidak terlalu menanggapi hal yang terjadi sekarang. Hingga ia dan namja tadi sama-sama kebingungan saat mereka berdua bersama-sama berhenti di depan pintu yang sama.

"_I'm sorry… Are you want to visit this room?"_Tanya Kibum yang mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa inggrisnya itu.

Namja putih dan tinggi yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Kibum,

"_Ne…. Tentu saja. Apa kamu juga ada keperluan dengan pemilik apartemen ini?"_Tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"_Ya…"_jawab Kibum singkat. Kyuhyun yang berdiri dekat dengan bel itu pun langsung memencet bel.

Donghae yang merasa terganggu akan bunyi bel itu pun bergegas bangun dari duduknya dan keluar ruangannya untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

"_Phibbayo!... Neo eodiesseo? Cepat bukakan pintu.."_ucap Donghae sambil memakai kacamata minusnya.

Entah dimana sekarang Siwon berada. Panggilan Donghae pun tidak dijawab, Donghae yang merasa hanya berbicara sendiri pun mendengus kesal.

Terpaksa dia harus membukakan pintu sendiri saat ini. Tapi, sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia terlebih dulu melihat pada layar untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya tamu yang datang; dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Donghae yang entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi seperti ini. Ia mondar-mandir kesana kemari sambil menggigit jarinya dan bergumam kata yang sudah terdengar seperti orang yang sedang kumur-kumur.

"_Aigoo… Kenapa bisa sekarang mereka datang? Aku kan tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi sekarang. Oh Tuhan… Tolong aku,,,, Bantu aku sekali ini saja.."_Ucap Donghae sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit keraguan sembari merapikan kembali rambutnya, Donghae kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya takut-takut.

Kedua tamu yang sudah menunggu dari tadi pun tersenyum.

"_Kyu sunbae, Kibum-ah, ada apa kalian berdua bisa datang kesini?"_Tanya Donghae tenang.

"_A…. keundae… Kamu melupakan ini di Le Sommet tadi.. Jadi aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini padamu."_sahut Kibum sambil memberikan tas kepada Donghae.

"_Gomawo Kibum-ah…"_balas Donghae sopan.

Donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Aku kesini karena ingin mengobrol denganmu saja.. Apa kamu punya waktu luang?"_Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

"_Tentu saja… Silahkan masuk.."_ajak Donghae kepada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun kini masuk ke dalam apartemen Donghae.

Disisi lain, Siwon yang dicari Donghae ternyata kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai berbelanja berbagai bahan makanan dan air mineral untuk dibawa ke apartemen Donghae.

"_Apa kamu tinggal sendirian disini Hae?"_Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"_A… itu… aku memanglah tinggal sendiri disini. Waeyo?"_jawab Donghae.

"_Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya bertanya saja."_sambung Kyuhyun.

Seakan lupa akan tamunya, Donghae pun langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri kala ia ingat apa yang dipesan oleh Siwon.

"_Selalu bersikap ramah pada siapa saja, jika ada tamu yang datang jangan lupa untuk kamu tawari mereka minuman."_

"_Wae geureuh? Apa kamu sakit?"_Tanya kedua namja itu spontan.

"_A… ani… aku lupa, kalian berdua mau minum apa?"_Tanya Donghae lagi.

"_Apa saja…"_jawab keduanya lagi.

Donghae pun langsung berdiri untuk menuju dapurnya dan mengambil minuman. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia buka kulkasnya dan menghembuskan napas leganya yang begitu membuatnya tampak keliatan begitu manis.

"_Syukurlah… si otak mesum itu tidak lupa untuk membeli soda.."_gumam Donghae.

Siwon yang sudah berjalan dari tadi kini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Donghae. Tanpa harus memencet bel, ia langsung memasukkan kode pintu dan mulai masuk. Sejenak ia keheranan akan 2 pasang sepatu yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

"_Apa dia lagi kedatangan tamu? Tumben sekali."_gerutu Siwon.

Tanpa menghiraukan lagi akan sepatu itu, Siwon pun berjalan masuk menuju ruang tamu; Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang merasa seperti kedatangan orang lain pun menolehkan wajah mereka.

Mereka bertiga pun saling bertatapan dengan; Siwon tersenyum menyambut kedua tamu itu tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang merasa seakan risih melihat wajah itu.

"_Annyeong-haseyo…. Siwon Choi imnida.."_ucap Siwon…

Kibum yang mendengar perkenalan itu pun tersenyum.

"_Hi juga… Btw, bagaimana anda bisa masuk kesini?"_Tanya Kibum.

Donghae yang tadi mengambil minuman pun terkejut seketika saat melihat Siwon sudah berdiri di ruang tamu itu.

Merasa seakan diperhatikan, Siwon pun menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Donghae yang ternganga melihatnya sambil memegang 2 kaleng soda.

Dengan cepat Siwon mendekati Donghae dan memeluknya erat,

"_Chagiya… Nan bogoshipo.."_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Bagaimana kelanjutannya?**_

_**Apa reaksi Kyuhyun dan Kibum saat melihat pelukan itu?**_

_**Mungkinkah?**_

_**Siwon mulai jatuh cinta kepada Donghae?**_

_**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya…**_

_**Thanks buat yang udah review pada chapter sebelumnya…**_

_**Peluk Hangat Donghae dan semua readers…**_

_**LOVE**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title : Mr. Lee_

_Also Known As : Mr. Lee In Love_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Starring :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Ft. another Kpop Icons_

_Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae, seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

_Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

_Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

_Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya ?_

* * *

_Minki Elfshy _

_On previously Chapter 7,_

_Chagiya…. Nan bogoshipo…"_

* * *

Donghae yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba hanya membulatkan matanya kaget dan tak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan hanya untuk berkata sedikit pun ia tak bisa. Seakan ia berubah 180 derajat dari sifat aslinya.

Setelah memeluk secara sepihak, Siwon pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum manis kearah Donghae; mungkin Donghae sekarang seakan terhipnotis akan senyum itu.

"_Chagi, siapa mereka ini? Apa mereka ini teman kerjamu?_ Ucap Siwon seraya melihat kedua orang namja yang mungkin kini sedang melongo dan bahkan terbakar api cemburu.

Donghae yang kaget akan pertanyaan Siwon langsung saja spontan menjawab dan tersenyum canggung,

"_A… ne, mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah sunbae-ku waktu masih SMA dulu._

Kibum yang mendengar ungkapan Donghae itu langsung tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon belum secara sempurna menyadari bahwa orang yang mengajak ia berkenalan itu adalah si Kibum; inspirator chef dalam hidupnya.

"_Ah… naneun Ch….."_ ucapan Siwon terputus seketika saat ia menyadari bahwa orang dihadapannya itu adalah Kibum.

Tanpa menjawab Siwon pun dengan cepat memegang tangan Kibum dan bergeser untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"_Oh Tuhan…! Ini benar-benar anda tuan Kim? Omo.. aku sungguh tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Aku sungguh speechless sekarang._

Siwon terus saja menggerutu dan celingak-celinguk melihat Kibum. Donghae dan Kibum sendiri menjadi risih akan tingkah Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka hanya memberi tatapan malas dan mungkin masih dalam posisi cemburu atau entah apa.

"_Siwon-ssi, kamu jangan kekanakan seperti ini.. Sangat tidak bagus untuk kamu sekarang._ucap Donghae yang sudah sangat merasa risih akan tingkah laku Siwon.

Suasana dalam ruangan tersebut berubah sedikit bising karena ulah dari gelak tawa dan candaan dari Siwon. Mungkin dia yang begitu bersemangat bercerita akan passion nya yang besar dalam dunia kuliner.

Ia mengobrol dengan Kibum dan bertingkah seakan telah akrab akan sosok chef terkenal tersebut.

Di balkon apartemen, nampak Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk dan mengobrol disana. Mungkin sekarang rasa kaku dan gugup sedang menyelimuti tubuh Donghae. Meski sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun, Donghae tetap saja merasa kurang nyaman untuk berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini sekarang.

Diam menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan,

"_Apa pekerjaanmu berjalan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini?Kelihatan kamu sedikit pucat."_

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit memegang lehernya,

"_Ah itu… Semua berjalan dengan baik. Benarkah itu? Mungkin akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak proyek iklan yang harus diselesaikan. Hal itu mungkin sedikit menyita waktu istirahatku juga."_ungkap Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Donghae yang membuat ia merasa sedikit terkejut. Detakkan jantung Donghae seakan bertambah daya pompanya saat ini.

"_Suhu tubuhnya lumayan normal Hae. Kau hanya perlu lebih banyak waktu untuk istirahat."_sahut Kyuhyun seraya menurunkan tangannya lagi dari dahi Donghae.

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah tersenyum kecil dan seakan tak bisa mengedipkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Ah itu Siwon-ssi. Apa kamu dan Donghae?"_tanya Kibum penasaran.

"_Aku dan Donghae? Maksud kamu apa Kibum-ssi?"_Siwon bertanya balik karena tidak paham akan pertanyaan dari Kibum.

"_Begini.. Maksudku, apa kau dan Donghae itu berpacaran?"_Kibum kembali memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi.

Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung terkekeh dan membuat Kibum menjadi kebingungan akan tingkahnya. Siwon yang masih saja tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Kibum dengan pelan menjawab,

"_Tuan Kibum-ssi. Kau ini lucu sekali. Apa kau pikir aku mau begitu saja berpacaran dengan penyihir seperti dia? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau nanti dia akan mendapatkan seseorang. Dengan watak kejam dan dingin seperti itu, apakah bisa? Dan oh ya… aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Namanya Lee Sungmin, dan dia bekerja di restoran Le Sommet sama sepertimu."_

Kibum yang mendengar penjelasan Siwon menggeleng heran,

"_Lee Sungmin? Jadi dia namjachingumu? Kalian tampak serasi. Dan Siwon-ssi, perlu kamu ketahui satu hal, Donghae sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang terlihat dimatamu sekarang. Dia bertindak kuat dan kejam, karena sebenarnya dirinya sangatlah lemah. Dia berusaha tampil kuat didepan kalian semua. Aku begitu mengenal dirinya Siwon-ssi. Jangan lihat dia dari sisi itu, dia sebenarnya pria yang berbeda dari aslinya."_balas Kibum yang membuat Siwon langsung menghentikan tawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-_Skip Time__**-**_

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tapi Donghae masih belum juga mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Tapi ia sebenarnya sudah tertarik kepada seseorang. Lebih tepatnya orang yang telah lama ia kagumi semenjak duduk di bangku SMA. Ya benar, sosok tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun; sunbae-nya waktu masih sekolah dulu. Donghae selalu membayangkan dan memimpikan momen-momen indah ketika bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan semua yang pikirkan itu tidaklah berdasar akan kenyataan yang ada sekarang. Ia sejenak tertegun akan kenyataan bahwa sunbae-nya itu telah bertunangan dengan seorang namja yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Donghae tetap punya keinginan lebih untuk mendekatinya. Pikirnya, masih belum terlambat untuk bisa atau ya sekedar dekat dengan sunbae-nya itu

"_Aigoo… Kenapa jantungku terus saja berdebar ketika wajah tampannya? Omo! Aku memang sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah bertunangan. Hal itu tentunya tidak akan mungkin. Ayolah Lee Donghae…. Buang semua khayalan bodohmu itu. Kamu pasti bisa melupakan dia. Pasti…."_Ucapnya sendiri.

Rupanya tak jauh dari ruang kerja nya itu, Siwon tengah memperhatikan dan bahkan mendengar ocehan-ocehan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Donghae itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya terkekeh sambil menggeleng lucu. Itupun membuat Donghae menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Donghae pun segera berbalik dan mendekati Siwon. Bukannya menegur atau berbicara, ia malah langsung menjitak kepala Siwon. Siwon yang kaget akan jitakan tersebut sontak sadar dan menghentikan kekehannya.

"_Aigoo Lee-ssi… Bagaimana namja kecil seperti kau bisa sekejam ini? Kau pikir kepalaku ini apa? Seenaknya sekali kau menjitaknya tanpa permisi. Ini sakit tau,,"_ungkap Siwon kesal.

"_Oh ne Siwon-ssi…. Bukankah kepalamu itu memang tak berisi? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kesini tiba-tiba hah?"_balas Donghae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Siwon yang tak mau kalah lalu dengan cepat memegang kedua pundak Donghae.

"_Bukankah kita berdua berpacaran sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak menyayangi pacarmu ini dengan baik eoh?"_ujar Siwon manja.

Donghae yang merasa jijik akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon langsung memukul kedua tangan Siwon agar menyingkir dari pundaknya. Ia melemparkan deathglare sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung dihadapannya.

"_Dia itu benar-benar penyihir. Tak bisakah dia bertingkah manis sedikit saja. Ini membuatku muak juga."_ucap Siwon seraya melihat punggung Donghae yang mulai hilang dibalik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suasana ruanga ber cat putih ini tampak sedikit memanas sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut sekarang. Mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar akan sesuatu hal.

"_Apapun yang hendak kau katakan, aku tidak dapat memenuhinya. Mulai besok kau tidak perlu lagi bergabung bersama tim untuk menjalankan operasi. Tetap diam dan hanya melayani dan membantu di UGD."_ucap pria paruh baya itu seraya hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Apa beginikah caramu Tuan? Bisa-bisa kau membuangku seperti sampah sekarang. Jadi selama ini kalian hanya memanfaatkan aku?"_tanya pria muda itu geram.

"_Dengar Kyuhyun-ssi.. Dari awal aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Entah kenapa semua bisa berjalan seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin hanya anakku yang benar-benar menginginkanmu. Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai melihat kalian bersama. Tapi apa dayaku sebagai orang tua? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan putraku satu-satunya. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya kau berterima kasih karena aku tidak menolak jalinan asmara kalian. Jadi, jangan banyak berharap, dan sebaiknya kamu diam saja."_balas pria tua berkacamata itu yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Eunhyuk; tunangan dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah ayah Eunhyuk meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya, Kyuhyun yang sudah terbakar akan emosinya dengan kalap membuang semua barang yang ada di meja kerjanya. Napasnya terdengar keras, karena ia begitu merasa kesal mendengar semua hal tadi. Masih dalam raut kekesalannya, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering.

"_**Incoming Call : Hyuk Baby "**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Apa kau sudah mau pulang sekarang?"_tanya Kibum kepada Sungmin.

"_Ne cheppunim… Waeyo? Mbussun nirijoo?"_balas Sungmin.

"_Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang."_tawar Kibum ramah.

"_A,.. ne… Gomawoyo cheppu…"_ujar Sungmin lagi berterima kasih.

Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan karena mereka semua harus bekerja ekstra. Banyaknya pelanggan yang datang hari ini terpaksa membuat mereka mengundur jam tutup dari Le Sommet.

"_Sungmin-ssi…"_

"_Ne… "_

"_Apa kau dan Siwon berpacaran? Beberapa saat yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Kami sempat berbincang sebentar. Dia ternyata mengidolakanku ya. Ia juga bilang kalau ia sangat mencintai dunia masak."_sahut Kibum sambil terus menyetir.

"_A kromnyeo.. Kami dulunya adalah teman sekolah. Dan akhirnya beberapa waktu yang lalu kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan, cheppu.. Benar, dia memang mengidolakanmu. Makanya ia selalu berkreasi dengan masakan dari resep-resep yang kau bukukan. Tapi sekarang, dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya. Katanya mereka sedang ada praktek di luar Seoul sekarang."_jelas Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Kibum sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis nya tanda ia merasa heran. Kedokteran? Kuliah? Bukankah tadi Siwon bilang kalau ia menjadi asisten rumah tangga di apartemen Donghae?

"_Mianhae Sungmin-ssi. Apa yang kau katakan itu tidak salah? Bukankah Siwon menceritakan juga kepadamu kalau dia sekarang bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga di apartemen Donghae; sahabatku?"_tanya Kibum lagi karena heran akan jawaban Sungmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kibum, Sungmin jadi diam seketika. Ia tampak berpikir keras dan bingung kenapa Siwon tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini dan menyembunyikannya darinya. Kibum yang merasa mengerti akan ketidaktahuan Sungmin langsung diam dan kembali konsen untuk menyetir.

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya, lalu mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk Siwon.

_**To : Wonnie**_

"_**Neo eodiya? Bisa kita bicara?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Disisi lain, Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dan berjalan di koridor apartemen tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan panggilan.

"_Yeobseyo Kyu sunbae. Wae geureuh?"_

"_Kau ada waktu sekarang? Mari kita bertemu di rumah sakit."_ucap Kyuhyun dari balik telepon.

"_Ne sunbae. Aku akan kesana sekarang."_ucap Donghae sumringah seraya menutup panggilan.

Tak jauh dari situ juga, Siwon baru saja pulang dari luar dan pandangannya langsung melihat sosok Donghae di koridor. Ia berjalan dan tersenyum untuk mendekati Donghae. Donghae yang merasa senang sekarang tidak jadi kembali ke apartemennya lalu putar balik untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Mungkin karena merasa terlalu senang, sampai-sampai Siwon yang berada di hadapannya kini langsung saja dilewatinya dengan muka yang menampilkan senyuman indah sekarang.

Melihat ha itu, Siwon menjadi sedikit bingung akan tingkah majikannya tersebut. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Donghae keluar gedung apartemen. Donghae yang sudah berada dipinggir jalan langsung menahan taksi dan pergi.

Siwon mengejarnya tapi tak berhasil..

"_Lee-ssi…..!"_

Siwon pun memanggil taksi yang lain dan pergi untuk mengikuti kemana perginya Donghae.

* * *

Di situasi yang berbeda, Kyuhyun yang sudah meletakkan jas dokternya hendak pulang sambil menenteng tasnya. Tapi tindakannya terhenti kala Eunhyuk masuk ke ruangannya dan langsung memeluknya.

"_Chagi-ah.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba langsung memutuskan ikatan pertunangan kita? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"_

"_Geummanhae Hyuk-ah. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin jadi boneka dalam keluargamu."_balas Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk.

"_Wae geureuh? Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan sekarang chagi-ah?"_tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti.

"_Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepadamu sekarang. Tanyakan saja mengapa semua jadi seperti sekarang kepada ayahmu; Tuan Kangin."_balas Kyuhyun yang langsung keluar dari ruangannya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Tidak diam saja, Eunhyuk ikut berjalan keluar untuk meminta penjelasan.

* * *

Sebuah taksi berwarna orange kini berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Donghae yang keluar dengan wajah gembira. Ia pun berjalan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Hal ini seperti mimpi baginya karena Kyuhyun meminta dia untuk menemuinya.

Tak lama berselang, Siwon juga tiba di rumah sakit yang sama. Dia terlihat kebingungan sekarang; mengapa Donghae datang kesini malam-malam begini. Apa dia masih sakit? Semuanya bercampur jadi satu dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"_Apa yang membuat si penyihir itu datang kesini sekarang? Apa dia masih sakit?"_

Donghae terus saja berjalan melewati lorong-lorong untuk menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Saat beberapa meter lagi ia hampir sampai, matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruangannya. Senyumannya kini terlukis seketika. Belum lama senyum itu tercetak di wajahnya, sebuah pemandangan nanar di hadapannya membuat ia harus menyulap senyuman itu dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

Dapat ia lihat sosok Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia tak bergeming sedikit pun. Tangannya perlahan mulai memegang tangan Eunhyuk guna melepaskannya, tapi matanya menangkap sosok Donghae di depannya. Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun kemudian berubah seketika juga. Ternyata bukan hanya Donghae yang melihat hal itu sekarang. Siwon yang sedari tadi mengikuti Donghae juga melihatnya. Tapi ia dengan seketika bersembunyi di tembok sebelahnya saat menyadari Donghae yang berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar. Karena takut ketahuan, Siwon spontan memegang sembarang kursi roda pasien yang ada disampingnya yang membuat pasien itu kebingungan. Melihat Donghae yang telah berjalan menjauh dan keluar rumah sakit, Siwon pun mengejar mengikutinya.

Donghae terus saja berlari menyeberang jalan dan melewati toko-toko yang ada di sampingnya. Siwon yang merasa khawatir terus saja berlari mengikuti hingga ia berhenti beberapa meter di belakang saat melihat Donghae berhenti dan menunduk lelah.

Perasaannya yang tercampur aduk membuat ia kembali berjalan. Siwon mengikutinya lagi, tapi ia berhenti sejenak saat panggilan masuk dari Sungmin menghiasi layar ponselnya.

* * *

"_Apa dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya?"_tanya Yunho

"_Ummm…."_jawab Sungmin dengan nada lemah dan kembali menghubungi Siwon.

Donghae terus saja berjalan guna menyeberang jalan. Pikirannya yang kacau membuat ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau lampu isyarat untuk pejalan kaki agar berhenti telah dinyalakan. Mobil-mobil kini melintas dengan bunyi-bunyi klakson karena ulah Donghae yang terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keadaannya sekarang. Siwon yang terus mengikutinya hendak melihat kembali layar ponselnya karena ada panggilan terhentak seketika saat melihat Donghae yang terus berjalan menyeberang. Ia berlari dan meraih tangan Donghae dan membalikkannya. Donghae dengan wajah kesalnya tersadar akan keberadaannya. Baru saja Siwon akan memarahinya, klakson dari mobil yang menuju posisi Donghae berbunyi dan membuat Siwon terkejut dan spontan menarik Donghae mendekatinya dan membuat mereka berpelukan.

"_Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar keras?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_**Wuaaaaaaaaaaa! Udah lama tidak update ff ini karena kesibukan di dunia nyata…**_

_**Mianhaeyo para reader karena lama menunggu…**_

_**Sekarang author aktif lagi…**_

_**Mohon review nya…**_

_**Peluk sayang dari author untuk kalian**_


End file.
